A Dangerous Desire
by irisdietrich
Summary: A OC wakes up in the Vampire Diaries, at first she's excited until she realizes who she is in this world... Vicki Donovan.
1. Chapter 1

Seriously? I didn't know if this was a dream or what but I woke up and discovered I was IN the vampire diaries, at first I was excited... it might not be for long... however long this dream would last but it could be fun right? WRONG turns out I came to the Vampire Diaries as stupid Vicki Donovan!

It took me a while to realize it, because looking in the mirror I didn't look like the actress that played her, I looked more like someone who could literally pass as Melinda Clarke's daughter, not that I was complaining, I had long gorgeous hair, ample breasts and a skinny waist. It wasn't until someone called me Vicki, that this dream turned into a nightmare.

A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries yadda yadda yadda, and I picture this Victoria as a younger Serinda Swan but cast whoever you want.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a classroom, like I had just nodded off in a daydream. I didn't recognize anyone around me. Not knowing what to do I ran out of the school when the bell rang instead of going to my next class... I wouldn't even know where my next class was. Suddenly I saw someone I recognized... it was Nina Dobrev... she was in the school's hallway, I looked around to see if anyone was seeing what I was but instead ended up seeing someone else familiar, Candice King. what the hell was going on? I needed to get some air, outside I see the sign for Mystic Falls High School, was this a dream... it had to be right? Why can't I remember anything before waking up... I know I was a college student and that I know this place from a TV show but I don't remember what I was doing before waking up here, not even getting into bed and falling asleep.

Alright I need to calm down, it's just a dream... it's probably a studio class day and I fell asleep on break that's all, I'll wake up soon and everything will make sense again. I should just enjoy what's happening right? Like at first sight of Ian Somerhalder walk straight up to him and drop to my knees, that would make for a hell of a dream.

"Hey, Vick... Vicki," I hear but I don't pay too much attention to the nagging voice until suddenly someone grabs my arm, I turn around to see that McQueen guy who plays Jeremy Gilbert,

"Hey Vicki, are you alright?"

Oh holy fuck, did I wake up as Vicki Donovan from the Vampire diaries? That sucks, one of my least favorite characters, on the plus side I guess this dream isn't going to last very long.

I realize _Jeremy_ is still staring at me concerned, crap better play along,

"Fine, Jeremy, thanks... just a little out of it today."

He nods a bit unsure but the second bell rings and he jogs away to get to class.

What the hell do I do now? First figure out what episode this is, my hand reaches up to my neck, nothing... so I guess I haven't been attacked by Damon yet, it must be the pilot. I try to remember everything that happens to Vicki episode one, doesn't Tyler try to force himself on her in the woods and then Damon nearly kills her? Damn that girl just couldn't catch a break. Wait I'm that girl now... did I mention how much this sucks? Well I'm not gonna go along with being assaulted sexually or physically, If I'm here I'm gonna make sure things go a little differently.

I walked back into the school and found the girls locker room , I needed a moment to pull myself together and maybe wash the stoner out of my hair. Looking in the mirror I'm confused because I don't look anything like the actress who plays Vicki Donovan, I'm myself but improved, My hair is more luxurious and longer, my waist is smaller and stomach flatter, and my boobs are definitely bigger, if anything I think I look like I could actually pass for Melinda Clarke's daughter. I get in the shower and about 40 minutes later I'm no longer smelling like a joint. I managed to jimmy open some lockers and put together an outfit, just jeans and a t-shirt, but better than the clothes I woke up in. I also find a phone, it's a sidekick reminding me I'm not just in a tv show but also in 2010... 2009, I forget when this show started. I open the calendar, yup September 10, 2009. Okay now what? I open maps and see where Mystic Grill is to the school, If i'm here I better familiarize myself with how to get around. Crap what about my house, I haven't seen Matt yet, how do I get home without making it obvious I don't know where I live?

Maybe I can find Jeremy again and ask if he'll walk me, he must know right? He was practically Vicki's stalker season 1... well for as long as Vicki lasted in season 1.

I decide to make my way over to the Grill and wait for everyone there, I check the time and it's only 11am, dammit it might be awhile. I pull out my phone and study google maps until I'm pretty sure I've located the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan is busy at school making eyes at Elena and Damon's not supposed to show up until later, this could be my chance to make sure I don't end up compelled.

I walk over there, the town isn't very big thankfully, it only takes me 35 minutes. I knock on the door, finally Zach opens it.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi, I'm Vicki Donov-"

"I know who you are... shouldn't you be in school?"

"Right, small town. And yes, that's true I should but umm see I had this dream, more like a nightmare, I was attacked by a vampire..." I see his eyes get large, "I know I sound crazy but I swear i'm not on anything... today. Something just told me you might be able to help?"

"What makes you think I can help?"

This is taking too long, I drop the act a bit,

"Maybe it has to do with the grow house you have in your basement, and not growing the kind of plants that have usually been my focus... in the past. so... are you gonna help me protect myself from this vampire or not?"

"You know?"

"I know enough, and I think I need help, it feels like something is different around here lately... more dangerous, please Zach." He sighs and nods his head showing me in and downstairs. He gives me a couple bundles of Vervain and tells me "not to go looking for trouble."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

With that I leave and head back over to the Grill.

On the way back to the grill I passed a salon and went in, Vicki had some cash on her and since I don't plan on using it for drugs I decided to put some polish on my new look. I was sitting outside steeping my tea with some of the Vervain I got off Zach when people starting getting off school and making their way over. Caroline stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me, not quite believing how well this Vick could clean up I guess. I smirked and sipped my tea.

Finally Jeremy showed up,

"V...Vicki?"

"Hey." I replied cheerfully

"What happened to you?" he said taking in my new appearance.

"I decided to turn over a new leaf, granted ditching school wasn't the best way to show that... you know how people say things won't change until you get sick and tired of being sick and tired?"

"No."

"Well let's just say I'm finally sick and tired of how I used to be... hiding behind drugs, always disappointing my brother, blaming the whole world for getting stuck with crappy parents. I decided today to no longer be defined by those things. I even decided I'm gonna break up with Tyler Lockwood... for real this time."

"Wow, seriously?" Jeremy said getting excited over that last part.

"Yeah, things are always gonna be sucky around me, that's life right? But if I keep acting like throwing a tantrum is suddenly gonna change the world and make it give me what I think I deserve than I'm no better than my mom and I'll end up just like her... or worse, and I don't want to do that to Matt... or you." He gave me a shy smile at that one then he got a confused look,

"Hey aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

"I am? I mean, I am, thanks... better hurry." I rush inside, crap I forgot Vicki worked at the grill, that certainly knocked me off the high horse I was just getting comfortable riding.

I rush in back and find an apron, I got a dirty look from I'm guessing a manager but I kept my head down and got to taking orders,

I finally see Matt, he's sitting with Tyler. I go up to their table and ask what they would like to drink.

Matt: "Dr. Pepper sounds good, thanks, Vick."

Vicki: "Of corse brother, and for you?" I ask Tyler, who is clearly appreciating my new look, pausing a little too long on my chest, I'm pretty sure Matt just kicked him under the table, because he curses under his breath and shifts in his seat a bit before answering me,

Tyler: "I'll have a coke."

Vicki: "Coming up." I say and walk away to get their drinks but I still catch Matt asking Tyler not to ogle me right in front of him.

I pass Caroline and Bonnie as they enter talking about the new guy, Stefan Salvatore.

My shift finally comes to an end, and I see Jeremy has awkwardly been hanging out, but it works in my favor.

Vicki: "Hey, can I ask a favor?" I ask going up to him.

Jer: "Yeah, anything." He jumped at the offer,

Vicki: "Would you mind walking me home... and helping tidy up the place I know it's a lot to ask but I want to do something nice for Matty but something tells me I'm gonna be completely hopeless with a vacuum... if I can even find where we keep ours."

Jeremy chuckles, "yeah sure, no problem, actually sounds kind of fun."

Vicki: "Really? you realize we'll be cleaning up with our clothes on right?"

I get another laugh from Jeremy and it feels good that I'm making the kid happy after loosing his parents and having a judgey sister always on his back,

Jer: "Alright, now it sounds less fun, but I'm still in."

We arrive at the Donovan house and I can breathe a sigh of relief that I managed to work out where I live in this world without tipping off too many people. We get to cleaning, the house needs a lot of work, everything is out of date and mildewy. I decide... if I live long enough, I'll be showing up for all Vicki's future shifts at the grill to help Matt as much as I can.

"So are you going to the party by the falls tonight?" Jeremy asks.

Vicki: "No, I'm gonna stay here, probably not the right environment for me to be in when I'm trying to turn over a new leaf."

Jer: "Yeah, I get it."

Vicki: "How about you?"

Jer: "Yeah I think I'm gonna go. Could do with blowing off some steam." He says, I was kind of hoping Vicki's new attitude would influence him to change as well but it doesn't seem to be transferring that quickly.

Vicki: "Do me one more favor?" I ask walking closer to him,

Jer: "What?"

Vicki: "Stay with people... don't wander off alone in the woods,"

Jer: "OOkay, why?" He asks a bit freak out by my request.

Vicki: "Just been having these strange dreams lately... just don't want you getting hurt." I say playing with his t-shirt a bit.

Jer: "Are you sure you're okay, this is just a new leaf... out of the blue, nothing... happened?"

Vicki: "Yeah, absolutely, I guess it's gonna take a few days to shake all the paranoia that usually accompanies the drugs."

Jer: "Right... well, I promise I'll be careful."

Vicki: "Thanks, Jer." I give him a kiss on the cheek he leans in the kiss me for real and I let him, it's weird kissing a boy in high school again, but I guess I'm in high school too again, so many things to work out still.

He leaves and I start snooping around, seeing what I can find out about Vicki. We didn't exactly learn much about her from the show, just that she was sleeping with Jeremy and Tyler and liked getting high. I'm gonna need to know more than that if I'm gonna go undetected here. I'm hoping after tonight I'll wake up in my own world but I get the sinking feeling that might not happen, that I might be here awhile. I still don't understand how this happened or what exactly is going on, I'm just trying to make the best of it, I moved around a lot when I was younger and adapting is a skill I've had to hone. Put me in any situation and I'll try just to get on with it and make the best of it.

I find which room's Vicki's...

She has some pictures up, I study them. Wait is that Vicki holding a newborn Matt? Vicki's the older one? But she's a year bellow him in school... crap I... I mean she must have been held back a few times, that's embarrassing.

It looks like she likes the band Garbage and... Elvis Costello, that's surprising. I find some DVDs it's old B&W horror. Huh, this girl and I just might have gotten along.

I'm startled by banging on the front door, I go over and look through the peep hole... it's Jeremy.

Vicki: "Hey, what are you doing back here?"

I take in his appearance he looks shaken up

Jer: "There was a girl at the party... she was attacked in the woods, some kind of animal. She's dead."

Crap, this is my fault isn't it? I didn't go tonight so Damon attacked someone else, I want to tell myself none of this is real but... looking a Jeremy, I get the sick feeling this is 100% real, and I just got someone killed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and immediately realized I was in Vicki's room. I was right whatever this is, it isn't just a dream, I can begin to understand what's happening but I'll be damed if I let another person die because I didn't want to play along. Radical acceptance, I am Vicki... actually maybe I'll ask people to use my full name, or her full name... damn this is so confusing. I am Victoria Donovan and I am in the Vampire Diaries, there I've said it. I've accepted that is my current reality. And it can't just be about making the best out of this situation for myself I have to consider those around me. Damon killed someone last night because I avoided going to the party not wanting to deal with getting assaulted by Damon... or Tyler.

However I ended up in this universe, it's clear to me there are consequences to my actions... or inactions. And I don't want any more blood, needlessly, on my hands.

I get up and make breakfast for me and Matt.

He wakes up and shuffles into the kitchen smelling the coffee.

Matt: "What's all this?"

Vicki: "I heard about what happened last night, think of this as I'm really glad your still alive breakfast."

Matt gives me a sad smile and comes over giving me a big hug, It actually feels nice... grounding.

Next I get to school early and ask the main office for another print out of my schedule, it's only the second day of classes so they don't question it, if anything I think they were more surprised I intended to actually attend my classes.

I bumped into Jeremy in the hall, he smelled like pot. Guess it wasn't just Vicki's influence that drove him down a wrong path.

During lunch I was trying to plan my next moves. Was each day a new episode? or was there a week in between episodes like how they aired on tv? I got passed a flyer about the Night of the comet, that's the episode where Damon terrorizes Vicki on the roof, right? But he hasn't met me yet... and the girl he attacked in the woods died, so he won't be terrorizing her anymore either. Dammit, I miss one damn party and I've messed up the entire trajectory of season 1.

Alright, think, if the little things are changing focus on the big things, who dies next? It's Tanner, right? I really want Alaric to come, he could teach me to defend myself and he is damn fine to look at but I don't want to feel responsible for anyone else's death either... what do I do?

The bell rings and I start walking towards my next class when I bump into Stefan Salvatore. Hate to admit it but I stopped breathing for a little bit, I always spent time drooling over Ian Somerhalder I never gave _whats his name?_ See I don't even know the actor's name, but I shockingly have to hold myself back from mounting him, he is so hot.

Stefan mercifully interrupts by thoughts by introducing himself,

Stefan: "Sorry about that, didn't mean to bump into you. I'm Stefan Salvatore, new here."

Vicki: "No, it was probably my fault, my head was somewhere else. I'm Victoria Donovan, new here too... sorta." Suddenly I get an idea, "This is going to sound very forward and I promise I don't mean anything inappropriate, but do you think we could exchange numbers?"

Stefan looks around, I guess checking if Elena is around but he thankfully agrees.

Stefan: "Uh, yeah I guess that fine. here," He hands over his phone and I give him mine so we can program in our numbers.

Vicki: "Thanks, I should get going to class. It was nice... bumping into You... Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan: "You too, Victoria Donovan."

Stefan POV:

Donovan... she must be Matt's sister, I haven't heard much about her other than she was a druggie but I didn't get that vibe from her. I turn to finish walking to my class when I see Bonnie staring at me, hopefully she doesn't misunderstand me giving Victoria my number. It seemed harmless at the time but I don't want anything to come between Elena and I, especially since Damon arrived in town, he'd take advantage of any opening without thinking twice.

At the Grill, 3rd person:

Bonnie: "I saw them exchanging numbers."

Caroline: "Stefan and Vicki Donovan?"

Elena: "Maybe she was just being welcoming."

Caroline: "Please, the only kind of welcoming gift she would think to get anyone would be a basket of pills, booze, and weed. If she was talking to Stefan she's trying to get in his pants, it's the only thing that makes sense."

Elena: "I thought she was with Tyler?"

Bonnie: "No Tyler was hooking up with like 3 different girls at the party the other night."

Caroline: "Yeah but it's Tyler, maybe that him being restrained. Whatever... we need to put the focus back on you and Stefan, so you talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

Elena: "Nope. We didn't go there."

Caroline: "Well no wonder Vicki thinks she has a shot."

Bonnie: "Caroline!"

Caroline: "What? I'm just being honest, it's easy Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex! unless Boy likes girl, girl friend zones boy, another girl gives him sex."

Elena: "Stefan's not like that."

Caroline: "All guys are like that."

[Elena gets up.]

Bonnie: "Where are you going?"

Elena: "Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

 _Meanwhile Victoria picks up another shift, does her hw, and tidies the house again before deciding to finally put herself into the action and attend the comet thing in the town square._

Gilbert House:

Elena: "He's on the rebound and has raging family issues."

Jenna: "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

Elena: "Actually according to Bonnie Vicki Donovan was trying to throw herself at him."

Jeremy enters the kitchen,

Jeremy: "Can you not talk about Vicki, she's not like that, she's actually been trying really hard to turn things around."

Elena: "I was just telling Jenna what Bonnie saw."

Jeremy: "And what did Bonnie see?"

Elena: "They were in the hall exchanging numbers."

Jeremy: "Wow, what a slut," Jeremy says sarcastically. He grabs an apple and starts to walk away when Jenna stops him,

Jeremy: "More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool."

Jenna: "Oh, no, no, no!"

[Jenna throws an apple at Jeremy.]

Jeremy: "Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?"

Jenna: "Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

Jeremy: "Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight."

Victoria POV:

I am walking towards the grill when I feel someone watching me, I turn around but no one's there, when I face forward again Damon materializes out of nowhere making my heart leap up into my throat.

Vicki: "Shit man, what the hell?"

Damon: "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I roll my eyes at that, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Damon Salvatore." He does that sexy dance thing with his eyes, but I remind myself he is too unhinged to get close to right now,

Vicki: "Victoria Donovan."

Damon: "Victoria," Damon says my name testing it out on his tongue. "What do you say to me and you having a drink?"

Vicki: "As long as it's in a well lit populated location, I could be talked into it."

Damon: "Well where's the fun in that?" Damon asks pouting a bit.

Vicki: "Your loss," I say as I press my body closer to his and tilt my head up to whisper in his ear, "You have no idea how much _fun_ I can be." I say seductively and walk away with confidence.

I can feel him watching me walk away, I'm definitely on his radar now, that should keep the other girls of Mystic Falls relatively safe tonight.

I pull out my phone and text Stefan

 _V: Just met your brother, he sure comes on a little strong_

I get a reply almost instantly

 _S: Please Victoria stay away from Damon, he isn't safe_

 _V: Believe me, I know_

I just finish typing out as Damon grabs me off the street disappearing us.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria POV:

On the roof Damon tore into my neck, man that hurt like a bitch, but he quickly pulled away spitting out my vervain trained blood and coughing violently. I used this time to pull out a can of pepper spray that was now vervain spray and got him right in the eyes... making him stagger backwards. Not leaving him any time to recover I kicked him hard in the chest causing him to fall off the roof.

After that I calmly walked down to the bar and ordered two drinks, It didn't take long before he stormed in looking murderous ,

"Do you have any idea how long I am going to torture you now before I kill you?"

I stayed calm and passed him over a drink,

"Relax, take a seat, I got you a drink. This time without the vervain twist, I know how that disagrees with you."

"Are you trying to die tonight?" he asks looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"No, I'am not. I have no doubt if you want to kill me you'll succeed sooner or later,"

"Trust me it'll be sooner."

"Well, I think if you've learned anything tonight, is that I'm not going down with out a fight. Look I don't want to die, but I'am also not gonna bat my eyes at you and kiss your ass so you take pity on me, something tells me thats not an emotion you carry. So I decided if you came at me I'd do something different than the generic beg for my life route, you know mix it up... keep it interesting."

"And you think not being a cliche will keep you alive?" Damon said condescendingly.

"Probably not for long, if that was all my plan entailed."

"Well please, dazzle me with your master plan."

"Sit down, take a breath, enjoy your drink, and I will. Right now you seem a bit unhinged, it's drawing attention."

"You know what else draws attention, kicking a man off a roof!" He whisper screamed at me,

"Please, your fine, it's your ego thats more bruised than anything, come on I even bought the expensive bourbon."

He clenches his jaw but eventually takes a seat and downs his drink.

"There, sitting, drinking, and breathing, now spill before I get bored again and kill you right here in front of all these people."

"I know how to open the tomb."

His eyes widened.

"What?"

"The comet is tonight, thats what you've been waiting for, right? Now all you need is the ugly crystal necklace and a witch... but what if I told you I know a short cut?"

"I'd say you just got interesting again."

The bartender comes back over,

"The next round is on him," I say nodding over to Damon.

"So how does a small town druggie know so much?" He asks me snidely

I roll my eyes,

"I assure you I'm perfectly sober,"

"Oh yeah for how many hours now?"

"Its been two days thank you very much."

"Must be a record." He says sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter how I know things just that I do, so I'm going to give you a piece of information proving to you my value and in return you're gonna refrain from negatively impacting the population of Mystic Falls."

"Or I can drag you out of here, drain the vervain out of you and compel you to tell me everything I want to know." He said making me gulp in fear.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh trust me, I'll find it plenty fun."

"More fun that always being one step ahead of Stefan?" He looks at me slightly interested now.

"Say you do get me out of here without anyone seeing, wait till the vervain's out of my system, compel me... torture and kill me. That puts the ball back in Stefan's court, he'll come after you try to thwart your plans, but keep me alive and I can not only be your endless source of information, I'll be a double agent. You won't have to worry about your little brother swooping in and spoiling all your plans... speaking of, he just walked in, what's it gonna be?"

Damon POV:

Oh brother did I want to kill this chick. I did not expect her to get the drop on me and that had me wanting to tear her apart ripper style but unfortunately the bitch made a few good points. She clearly knows more than she should and it could be useful to have someone on the inside to keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't Stefan up any of my plans... plus she's certainly not boring, she'll make the time left waiting for Katherine slightly more enjoyable. Crap I think I'm gonna let her live.

"Answer me one question?" I ask her staring deep into her eyes,

She give me a nod,

"Why, do you want to help me, aside from self preservation, there's another reason isn't there?"

She looks down somewhat sadly before returning my stare,

"The girl you killed last night, it was supposed to be me, I knew you would attack me and I thought by not showing up I'd just avoid it... I didn't consider someone else would be hurt in my place."

"What makes you think I would have attacked you, I mean don't get me wrong you're very attackable."

"I saw it."

Well, she just keeps getting more and more interesting.

"Give me your phone," I program my number in and text myself so I have hers.

"I'll be in touch, thanks for the bourbon." I finish my drink and sure enough Stefan rushes over to her to make sure she's okay... let's see how she plays this.

I listen in:

Stefan: "Are you alright? what did Damon want?"

Vicki: "For me to come with him, he was really weird and creepy and he was doing this thing with his eyes... I don't know man, it was just weird. Than he looked at this bracelet I was wearing and got all huffy and walked away." I smirk, the girl had skills and Stefan fell for it, maybe she could be useful to my diabolical plan after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria POV:

When I got home from the grill that night Damon was waiting by my front door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously, hoping he hadn't conned and invitation in by Matty.

"Nice place, really denigrates the phrase white trash." Man he was a dick.

"What do you want?"

"Watch it! Just because I am allowing you to live a few weeks longer than you should doesn't mean I won't go to extreme lengths to teach you manners." I kept any smart remarks to myself and let him get on with his showboating.

"I believe there was a certain promise of information... you know to prove your usefulness. Time to pay up." Right I had forgotten.

"Your dad's grave."

"What?"

"If you don't find it morally objectionable you should dig up your father's grave. Buried with him is Emily Bennet's grimoire. Since she did the spell to seal the tomb then..."

"How to unseal the tomb would also be in there... and I assure you there is nothing I find morally objectionable, well apart from filling my tank with regular, now that's just sinful." He moved out of the way allowing me to get to the door.

"Gonna invite me in?"

"Don't you have some digging to do?"

"Just want to make sure I can access you to make you suffer in unimaginable ways if your lying to me."

"I'm sure you'd fine away around it."

"hmm, I'm sure your right." He bopped me on the nose and sauntered away.

"Until then my little secret agent."

3rd Person POV:

At the boarding house Elena and Stefan shared an epic moment and an epic kiss, she left and Stefan stayed up waiting to for Damon to come home so he could warn him away from Vicki. Stefan was intrigued Victoria had a bracelet laced with vervain it gave him an idea on how to protect Elena tho.

Finally around 1 am Damon came in covered in dirt.

"What... where have you been?" Stefan stumbled to ask thrown off by his brother's dirty appearance.

"Aw, baby brother worried about me. Hey I thought you'd be happy me taking the time to hide my kills." Damon said hinting he was covered in dirt because he just buried someone instead of the truth he had recently unburied their father.

"I'd be happier if there weren't any kills to hide."

"Well that's just wanting your cake and eating it too, very greedy." Stefan gave up talking to Damon and went up to bed. Damon opened his jacket and produced the grimoire he had dug up. Smirking to himself before going up to bed himself.

(A/N: because Damon was distracted with Victoria and digging up his dad's grave he didn't compel or sleep with Caroline)

Vicki had a whole week before she found herself in another episode. In that time she worked with Damon giving him just enough to keep her useful but not too much that he didn't still need her, it was a hard line to walk. She kept up with classes, broke up with Tyler, and showed up for all her shifts at work. People were starting to talk about the changes in her. Even Elena had to admit that she wasn't responsible for Jeremy's downturn. He was still hanging around the stoners and disappointing his sister and aunt. Vicki tried to help but she honestly had enough on her plate. She still made sure to text him once a day so he didn't feel abandoned by her. She didn't want to add to his reasons to check out but she also didn't want to be responsible for pulling him through this either.

The texts would ask him to come over and have dinner with her and Matty or hang out with her after work or get together to study before school but he almost never took her up on it.

Jeremy had always thought Tyler was the reason things never progressed between him and Vicki but now Tyler was out of the picture and still she was treating him like a little kid. He hated it, he was glad she was doing better but it just left him feeling more alone. She still texted him everyday but it was never that intimate connection he needed to feel so he kept using in order to numb the pain.

Victoria POV:

I had convinced Damon not to ask for Bonnie or Shiela's help in opening the tomb, it was going against their ancestor and helping vampires two things they wouldn't be likely to do plus Bonnie was too young and inexperienced and Shiela was too old and frail for such a big powerful spell. He needed to find a witch in her prime, one that was actually fond of him who would willing do him this favor and not screw him over first chance she got for forcing her to do the spell.

He thought on it and eventually came to the same conclusion I had, Bree. He hadn't killed Lexi yet so he was still in her good books, plus she'd help keep him away from Caroline and probably rock his world again. Even in the show after he killed Lexi she seemed down for one last ride.

Thursday finally came and it was the Friday Night Bites episode apparently that episode spanned two nights the first where Damon crashes Elena's like Stefan dinner for Bonnie and the next where Tanner dies. Bree was supposed to arrive in the next week so that still left Damon with too much free time to terrorize his brother and the humans of Mystic Falls. Which put Tanner in a very dangerous spot.

Stefan arrived at school walking up to Elena Bonnie and Caroline,

Stefan: "Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie... Caroline."

Caroline: "Hi!"

Bonnie: "Hey, um, I gotta... we gotta go before the bells rings."

Caroline: "Why we have plenty of time?" Bonnie ignores Caroline and drags her away with her.

Caroline: "Ow, let go."

Elena: "Bonnie, wait..."

Stefan: "She doesn't like me very much. Is this still about Victoria?"

Elena: "She doesn't know you and no I explained you were just being friendly and it seems Vicki is really trying to turn over a new leaf its probably good she have some none stoner friends. She's just... she's my best friend. She's just looking out for me."

[Matt and Tyler are throwing a football around.]

Tyler: "Look...there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset."

Matt: "You're a dick. Sure you're not just pissed because Vic wised up and dumped your ass."

Tyler: "Like I care, she was just an easy l..." Tyler realizes he's talking about his best friends sister... "lady... whatever, look you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls."

Matt: "Pathetic save and they are called Gnomes."

Back to Stefan and Elena

Elena: "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?"

Stefan: "Yes."

Elena: "Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

Matt: "Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice."

Tyler: "Let her know she made the wrong one."

[Tyler catches the football and looks menacingly over at Stefan]

Matt: "What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!"

[Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. He quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. Elena laughs.]

Victoria texted Damon to let him know Stefan tried out and made the football team and that Elena was hosting a dinner get together to help Bonnie get on board the Stefan train.

 _D: That's it? Some secret agent you are._

 _V: What can I say it's a slow week._

 _D: Well, I say we make it more interesting, you and I are crashing that party._

Later that night Damon and Victoria are walking up to the Gilbert porch,

Victoria: "This is a bad idea."

Damon: "This is a great idea!"

Victoria: "I am not in the inner circle yet, this is only going to make them wary of me."

Damon: "No, it'll make them protective of you. now shut up and follow my lead." He rings the bell and waits for Elena to answer the door.

inside:

Stefan: "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

Bonnie: "Yeah, they are."

[The doorbell rings again.]

Elena: "I wonder who that could be."

Elena opens the door surprise to see Damon and Vicki there.

Damon: "Hope you don't mind, Stefan told me you where hosting dinner, I thought it'd be a perfect chance to get to know my brother's new friends."

Vicki holds up the cake,

Victoria: "we brought dessert."

Elena: "Oh... uhh."

Stefan comes to the front door hearing his brother, he's surprised to see Victoria, he looks to her wrist but the bracelet she was wearing the other night is gone. He looks back over to Damon harshly

Stefan: "What are you doing here?"

Damon: "Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

Elena: "Oh, yeah, you can..."

Stefan: "No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon? We're just...finishing up."

Elena: "It's fine. Just come on in."

Damon: "You have a beautiful home, Elena."

Elena: "Thank you."

[The Living Room.]

Vicki: "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. That makes me like you all the more Stefan."

Bonnie: "Well, just as long as your not liking him too much." Bonnie mutter under her breath.

Damon: "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

Victoria: "Yeah, I get that. deciding to turn over a new leaf and fighting for how you want your life to be not just accepting what you were stuck with is hard but since turning things around myself I have found it's worth it." Stefan smiled sadly at Victoria not liking that Damon had dragged her into this.

Damon: "So Elena, hear your on the Cheerleading team, You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type." Damon changes the conversation not liking the little moment between his brother and his underling.

Elena: "Oh uh, my mom was a cheerleader, and I've just always done it."

Damon: "I'm sorry, Elena... I heard about your parents. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Victoria: "Wow captain buzzkill, nice segway."

Stefan: "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

Damon: "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

Later Elena is in the kitchen with Damon cleaning up, Bonnie is in the bathroom and Stefan uses this time to approach Victoria.

Stefan: "Hey,"

Victoria: "Hey, sorry for this. Really didn't expect agreeing to one date meant I'd be crashing whatever this was supposed to be."

Stefan: "Don't worry about it, this is all Damon. So umm what happened to that bracelet that you were wearing the other night."

Victoria: "Oh nothing, it just didn't really go with my outfit today."

Stefan: "I think it would go with everything, its very beautiful." Stefan said staring deep into her eyes, "you should always wear it." he add trying to compel her.

Victoria played along, "I should always wear it."

Bonnie came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Victoria excused herself to help Elena in the kitchen. Bonnie decides she should help too. Damon comes out and Stefan confronts him.

Stefan: "They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to. She is trying to turn her life around, you should let her."

Damon: "Please of course she exists for my amusement, They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking. And you of all people should know its only a matter of time before she falls off that wagon, I'm just helping her along."

Stefan: "All right look you've had your fun. You used Victoria, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

Damon: "That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

[Elena's bedroom.]

Elena: "Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun."

Stefan: "Hmm. That makes one of us."

Elena: "Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be... although I don't really see him and Vicki as a couple, it kinda seemed like she didn't want to be here tonight."

Stefan: "Yeah if she wants to stay on this new path we need to do everything we can to keep her away from Damon."

Elena: "Okay, I trust you."

Stefan: "Thank you."

To be continued in Part 2


	6. Chapter 6

**Victoria POV:**

I put back on my Vervain bracelet playing along with the storyline that Stefan "compelled" me to always wear it. But it didn't really matter as I was drinking it daily anyway. I had to hand it to Damon the plan actually worked I was officially "in" Elena's inner circle, at Stefan's urging but still it would make things a lot easier. Tonight Tanner would die unless I intervened, I had already intervened enough to spare Caroline being treated like a blow up sex doll full of blood so I knew it was possible to change things I just hadn't quite worked out how to do it this time. If I did something to Tanner to make him miss the game, mess with his car or slip him sleeping pills, then Damon might end up killing someone else in his place like when I didn't show up at the party at the falls that first night.

I don't have too much time to brainstorm on it and I'm starting to panic but I need to get to School. I text Jeremy on the way asking if he wants to just _chill before homeroom_. I'm surprised when he texts back _yea sure_.

I grabbed something from the vending machine for breakfast, not very healthy I know but I didn't have time to grab anything more substantial before leaving the house.

"You know you should be careful, I hear food is a drug." Jeremy says as my mounds bar drops.

"Please, there's coconut and almonds, if anything this is me eating healthy." I joke back. "So what made you finally agree to hang out with me today?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet uncomfortably,

"Yeah sorry, just been busy."

"Okay."

"Actually thats not it, when you broke up with Tyler... did you even think about giving us a shot?" Wow that was bold of him, It kinda makes me respect him a bit more but it also puts me in a SUUUUUPPER awkward position.

"Uhh, honestly? No. I am trying to think of myself, as selfish as that sounds, keeping clean, being a better sister, trying to catch up on school. I mean its pathetic I woke up from my drug stupor to realize I am older than Matty but two grades behind him, do you know how much of a loser that makes me feel like? I like you Jeremy and I don't regret any time we've spent together but I just really need to focus on myself right now and I'm not going to apologize for that. If you don't like the new me... if you were only with me before for drugs or sex, that person is gone. And she's going to stay gone as long as I have a say."

I start to walk away but he stops me and kisses me, catching me off guard.

"Just so you know, it wasn't just the drugs or the sex, both of which I admit I really like but I like you more. And I want you to keep putting yourself first I just miss the old you, as selfish as that sounds, I think I could have really fallen for her, what the hell is wrong with me that I don't feel that for you know that your clean?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with you Jeremy. Your lost right now, and maybe thats just where you need to stay for a little bit longer, it's like hanging out with someone when your hungover, you can really care about that person but still want them just out of your face, wait does that make any sense? Whatever, what I'm trying to say was that I think high and lost me could have really fallen for you too, I think she did actually, maybe that's what got me to care again. So thank you and I am sorry if you feel like I've left you alone."

"No I get what you're saying, we're in two different places, and unfortunately they don't lend themselves to us being together. Thanks for saying you were falling for me too. It means more than you know. Maybe when I'm in a different place or a bit more over you we could be close again."

"I would really like that."

"Just not right now, so maybe ease up on the polite texting, its kinda getting on my nerves."

I laugh a bit at that, "Alright fair enough, I'll ease off a bit."

"Yeah its just coming off a bit big sistery which is kinda adding insult to injury."

"Yikes, okay message received."

Throughout the day I am distracted by thoughts on what to do to protect Tanner tonight, and I am still no closer to a solution. At lunch Elena comes up to me and asks me to join her and her friends at their table.

 **Elena POV:**

I see Vicki come in the cafeteria and a turn back to Bonnie and Caroline,

"I'm gonna invite her over."

"Wait what?" Caroline asks completely confused as to why I would do this.

"She came over the other night with Damon, Stefan's brother, and I kinda do see a change in her and Stefan is worried if she keeps hanging out with his brother all the progress she's made will disappear."

"And how is this your problem, or ours?" She asks not getting it, I look to Bonnie for help but she seems fairly annoyed I'm asking her over too.

"Look Stefan is new here and he thinks of her as a friend, she's not corrupting my little brother anymore, so I really have no reason not to like her so I'm offering an olive branch... it's the right thing to do."

I walk up to her and it's super awkward but she accepts my invitation and comes to sit with us.

"Hi Caroline, Bonnie, sorry if this is uncomfortable I know we're not exactly close but you try saying no to those big doe eyes."

"Ugh, tell me about it!" Caroline exclaims agreeing with her I look over to Bonnie for help again but she just shrugs,

"They have a point, you mastered the puppy look when you were 2 and you've ruling us all with it ever since."

"Hey! at least I use my powers for good." I argue.

The rest of lunch actually isn't that bad, we were all able to get along and I'm happy I was able to do this for Stefan.

Later that night I am getting something out of my car for the game when Damon surprises me,

Elena: "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

Damon: "Im hiding from Victoria."

Elena: "And why is that?"

Damon: "I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

Elena: "Really? That doesn't sound like her."

Damon: "Oh you just have to let her get going, she can be quite the chatterbox. Plus she's awfully young."

Elena: "Not much younger than you are."

Damon: "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

Elena: "Look granted I haven't always been Vicki's biggest fan but I grew up with her and her brother, I've known her my whole life and that means something to me."

Damon: "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

Elena: "Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

Damon: "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

Elena: "Really?"

Damon: "Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me."

Elena: "Excuse me?"

Damon: "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now...You want to kiss me." I admit there is something about his eyes that draws me in but I am more than just my hormones. I hit him, hard furious he would first think so low of me and second try to do this to his brother.

Elena: "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not Katherine."

 **Victoria POV:**

I see Elena slap Damon from across the parking lot, I walk over clapping once she storms off.

"Well done, she's sure to be yours any day now." He growls annoyed at me.

"Well it might have worked if it wasn't for that shinny new necklace she's wearing, no doubt something Stefan got after seeing you bracelet."

"So you strike out and its mine and Stefan's fault, are you really so dependent on compulsion you don't know any other way to seduce a woman? That is disappointing, I kinda figured with looks like yours you had the moves to back em up but I guess the lord doesn't give with both hands." I tease him angering him further.

"I assure you my skills with women in and out of the bedroom are nothing short of legendary."

"Clearly."

"Don't you have somewhere to be something to smoke?" I look past him and see Matt talking to Stefan, I just need to distract him a bit longer to keep him from allowing Stefan to get under his skin and seeing off a chain reaction leading to Tanner's death... I just hope it doesn't end in mine.

"Maybe I'm more interested in having something else in my mouth," I say seductively to him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise a bit.

"Hmm you couldn't handle it."

"but sweet little Elena could? Or maybe you have a bit of a problem rising to the occasion, you know there are pills to help the elderly with that nowadays."

He growls again and roughly grabs my head crushing his mouth to mine in a furious and sloppy kiss. Despite feeling like a bit of whore I have to admit having this gorgeous man's lips on mine almost makes me forget what a total psychopath he is at least without his humanity turned on.

He has me pressed up against a car and his hands are roughly grabbing me everywhere. I am getting light headed from lack of oxygen when he pulls away from me and holds me by my throat.

"Not smart playing with me, do you have any idea how tempted I am to drain you right now despite the vervain running through your veins."

"So you can play this game with whoever you want but no one else can join in?" I choke out

"Thats right because I can do whatever I want, to whoever I want... anyone anytime anyplace. So don't start something unless you're prepared to finish it." He steps away from me letting go of my throat.

"You're the one who pressed on the breaks not me, what's the matter need to be suffering from unrequited love to fool around with a girl?"

"No I just don't find it a turn on to be with someone who sees me as a monster,"

I scoff at that, "Right so unless it's some airhead you compelled or a fellow monster you're not interested... careful Damon it almost sounds like you need to be superior or equal to sleep with someone never below them... why afraid of being vulnerable?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just have a girl I'd rather keep waiting for and trust me I will ravish her as she rips your pretty little neck apart so we can roll around in your blood."

I get sad a little thinking of how upset he is going to be once he realizes Katherine is not in the tomb, he must see it on my face.

"What? Disappointed our little date didn't lead to some big love affair, sorry druggie but I'm spoken for, no hard feelings uh?"

He walks off and I peel myself away from the car trying to feel stable on my legs again.

I go back over to the field and the game has started, both Stefan and Tanner are alive and well... I think I actually pulled this off.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria POV:

Bree was getting in town tomorrow which meant Damon was about to open the tomb which meant my days in this world were numbered because he certainly would never forgive me for not telling him Katherine wasn't in the tomb. I used this week to get closer to Stefan hoping that might afford me some protection but I wasn't holding out a lot of hope.

I wasn't sure if I died if I would return to my own world or if maybe I was already dead and this was some weird afterlife... I guess I would soon find out. It's a weird feeling knowing your days are numbered you get more confident more sure of yourself knowing you have to make what time you have left count. I even went ahead and made a MYSTIC FALLS/VAMPIRE DIARIES BUCKET LIST:

1\. Go skinny dipping in the quarry  
2\. Find the caves that ran under the Lockwood property and add my name to the Viking Mikaelson's  
3\. Find probably the only Alaric Saltzman listed in the world and get a message to him that Isobel wasnt dead dead but a vampire and if he was ever near Mystic Falls he should look up a Jenna Sommers.  
4\. Make a stake out of the wood from the welcome sign and give it to Jeremy along with a cryptic note along the lines _only for use on Finn or Kol and if you don't mind Stefan and Damon dying... Klaus._  
5\. Pay Shiela Bennett a visit and warn her against letting Bonnie open a magically sealed coffin, that Esther was a bitch who should stay dead.

I just need one last epic one but I was unsure what it should be but when I saw Bree I had a bolt of inspiration. I asked her to buy me a couple days before opening the tomb and get me Lexi's number.

She was skeptical and only promised to delay one day but I had lexi's digits and I knew the last epic thing I wanted to do while in this world.

Damon POV:

Bree was getting everything ready to open the tomb, just one more day and I would finally rescue Katherine and she would see who the better man was, the one who never gave up on her or replaced her with a human copy, she would finally be all mine.

I begrudgingly admit Victoria had come in handy- that double crossing bitch Emily possessed Bonnie and tried to stop me entering the tomb by destroying the crystal but thanks the to druggie psychic I didn't need it and Stefan was still completely clueless to my plans and had zero chance of stopping me. Although now that I think about it I hadn't seen Vickie for a few days... she better not be planning against me if she knows what's good for her.

Victoria POV:

Numbers 1 to 3 were done but carving a stake was hella hard and I was a little scared to visit "grams." When I called Lexi I told her I was a friend of Stefan's and I didn't think I'd be around for long and needed her help to pull off something epic to go out with a bang. She wanted to talk to Stefan see if there was a way to save me but I told her I would only tell her what was wrong if she helped me with my plan she begrudgingly agreed and with Lee's help we were off to Whitmore college.

Lexi and Lee and I were driving down to Whitmore college, I was surprised because from what I remember Lexi didn't have a daylight ring... which now that I think about it doesn't make much sense since she was friends with a witch. But anyway apparently they had UV protective glass on the windows so we were fine to be in the car at least.

Lexi: "so how did you and Stefan become friends?"

V: "oh you know I watched this tv series off and on for almost 7 years and one day I wake up and I'm a character in the show. I tried to save some lives while I was here but now my lies are gonna catch up to me so I wanted to try and save one more before I have to pay the piper."

Ehh if im gonna die anyway why keep lying right.

Lee: "Wait... WHAT?!"

Lexi: "You're... you're not joking, are you?"

V: "Sadly no... OH! if Damon asks you to go to a party on Stefan's birthday, say no. There just saved another life, look at me go."

Lexi: "Damon was gonna have me killed?!"

V: "Yeah he said it was to get the town's suspicion over vampires away from him and Stefan but I think it was just a dick move, a way to prove to Stefan there was no redeeming him."

Lee: "Well I'm convinced."

V: "Actually..."

Lexi: "What? you think there is something redeemable about Damon?"

V: "I've seen it, yes. but I don't know if what I've seen will come true anymore, I don't know what's real anymore. There's this girl, Elena Gilbert. She looks just like Katherine and she has a way with both Salvatore's... she brings out their humanity, makes them care about each other again. I hope that still happens in this weird AU timeline whatever."

Lexi: "Putting a pin in Stefan stupidly being involved with someone who looks just like Katherine, what is it you want my help with, some secret evil scientist society?"

V: "Yeah, there's this guy, Enzo, he has been tortured by these dr. Mangala mother fuckers for 70 odd years. Damon thinks he dead but in the show I saw he's not, he doesn't have anyone, he was an orphan, no one is coming for him, if I can help end his suffering before Damon kills me for not telling him Katherine has been out of that tomb all these years, I think it'll make this whole strange trip worth it."

Lee: "Hey, maybe that's what wrong with you? You're on a bad acid trip or something."

V: "That'd be classic, I do drugs for the first time in my life and wake up as a stoner in a TV show. You guys seem weirdly okay with me saying im from another reality."

Lexi: "Hey, we're vampires who are we to say what's real or not."

V: "Good point."

Lee: "So was I in this TV show of yours?"

V: "Umm yeah briefly, Damon and Elena are on a road trip to see Bree and you kidnapped Elena to lure Damon out and then almost killed him but Elena talked you out of it saying Lexi was a good person which means you must be too so you were better than this."

Lee: "And that worked?"

V: "What can I say, Elena Gilbert seems to have a way with men, not even in a slutty manipulative way like Katherine- its more like she's just pure goodness and you can't help but want to do what she thinks is good, if that makes any sense."

Lexi: "No, not really but I will deal with Stefan and Elena later, right now lets go over the plan to rescue mr. Enzo St. James."

V: "From what I can remember there's this Nazi youth looking guy, Wes Maxfield, he's the current lead scientist who's trying to develop a ripper virus that will turn vampires cannibal, make you guys only crave vampire blood to the extent you rip each other apart. "

Lee: "That sounds lovely."

V: "Yup so while I don't want to cause anyone's death I'm thinking we compel Aaron Whitmore to... I don't know drive into a telephone pole so he goes to the hospital and they call his only family, Wes, giving us time to get Enzo and blow up all their research ending the Agustine society once and for all."

Lexi: "So what does this Enzo look like?"

Lee: "Why are you asking?"

Lexi: "Well im just thinking if I was dropped into a tv show I would find the guy I was major fan gril-ling over and pounce... if I was single of corse."

V: "Well I already did that, Damon- but he's not really too stable right now."

Lexi: "And you think a vampire who has been tortured for 70 years living on a few ounces of blood a day will be safer to get your mak on with?"

V: "No... maybe, I don't know but if im gonna die soon anyway why not give it a whirl."

Lexi: "You know im not gonna let Damon kill you right?"

V: "Why do you care?"

Lexi: "Remember I'm good, and your friends with Stefan and you saved my life."

V: "I'm not really friends with Stefan, I've lied to him about almost everything and really only got close to him to feed Damon info so he wouldn't terrorize me."

Lexi: "Well the saving my life part was true, and that will matter more to Stefan."

V: "I could have been lying about that."

Lexi: "No, you think Damon is going to kill you, you have no reason to lie or else you would have made up something a lot more believable than your from another reality where this one was just some tv show."

V: "Thank you, both of you for helping me, you don't owe me anything but it means a lot just to even talk freely like this and not make up like you said something more believable."

Lexi: "Your welcome."

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls everyone is getting ready for the Founder's Party. With Vickie MIA and Bree "busy" getting everything ready for the tomb spell Damon compelled Caroline to be his date not wanting to miss a chance to get under Stefan's skin one more time.

Elena is reading the original Founder's party registry,

Elena: "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

Damon: "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

Stefan: "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

Elena: "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

Caroline: "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me. Could I just borrow your date?"

Elena: "Oh, uh..."

Stefan: "I don't really dance."

Damon: "Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

Caroline: "You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

Elena: "It's up to Stefan."

Caroline: "Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer."

[Caroline takes Stefan out to dance.]

Damon: "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

Elena: "For what?"

Damon: "It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

Elena: "The Battle of Willow Creek."

Damon: "Right."

Elena: "I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

Damon: "What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

Elena: "Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

Damon: "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Elena: "Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out."

Damon: "I hope so, too."

Stefan slips vervain into Caroline's drink and the two are off to the side talking so her mom doesn't catch her with alcohol.

Stefan: "So you're Damon's date, what happened with Victoria?"

Caroline: "I don't know probably found a pill bottle she found more interesting."

Stefan: "When was the last time you saw her?"

Caroline: "We're not exactly bff's"

Stefan: "Right, well if you hear anything please let me know okay... I'm worried and she's not responding to my texts."

Caroline: "Fine, whatever."

[Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline]

Damon: "What'd we miss?"

Stefan: "We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?"

Damon: "No, thanks, I'll pass."

Elena: "Stefan, do you have another dance in you?"

Stefan: "Absolutely."

[Stefan takes Elena out to the dance floor.]

Damon: "What was my brother talking to you about?"

Caroline: "He wanted to know where Vicki Donovan was."

Damon: "That makes two of us."

Whitmore College, the sun has set and everything is now in motion. Lexi Lee and Victoria watch Wes take the bait and drive off to be by his nephew's side allowing them to slip in but Lexi and Lee bounce off the invisible barrier.

Victoria POV:

V: "Crap I forgot to factor that in."

Lexi: "Just go get him, well keep anyone from entering." I nod and hurry in finding the entrance to the basement. Damn this place is super creepy, I hope there are no other member around this time of night, no no one else is here Lexi or Lee would have heard their heart beat its fine just find Enzo and get out.

I'm by the cages now, its dark and damp and definitely something out of a horror movie down here.

I turn a corner and holding up my cell phone I see a figure in the back corner of the last cell.

V: "En..Enzo?" I try calling his name again but nothing so I open up one of the blood bag I brought with me and zoosh he materializes right in front of my face, if I ever doubted any of this was real I don't now because my heart is about to beat out of my chest!

Enzo: "Hello there."

V: "H...Hi. I brought this for you."

Enzo: "A bit more than my usual ration size, not that im complaining." He grabs the bag through the bars scaring the crap out of me and rips into it. before pinning me down with his intense dark gaze, "what was that lovely gift for, love?"

V: "I'm here to rescue you." He laughs

Enzo: "Is that right?" I'm finding it hard to use my words right now so I just nod.

Enzo: "Well, carry on with the show then." I tell him he might want to stand back but he tells me he'll be fine, I'm thinking he has serious doubts about my ability to really spring him but I take out the c4 and attach it around the cell's hinges. His eyes widen and he takes a couple steps back. I run the the wire a bit a hide behind a wall trying to keep myself from blowing up and I blow it.

It was awesome!

the noise the bang, the derbis and cloud of dust and then Enzo emerged out of it like a god. he paused and held out his hand for me to help me up.

Enzo: "Don't stop now, you're just starting to impress me, let's carry on with my rescue shall we."

I undercut how badass I just was by lamely just nodding again.

We're racing to to exit now when I stop remember why else I'm here.

Enzo: "Why are you stopping?"

Victoria: "We can't just leave."

Enzo: "I kind of thought that was the entire point to all this."

Victoria: "No, they'll keep going find someone else to torture, we need to destroy everything they have leave them with nothing."

Enzo: "That can be done later! we need to leave!"

Victoria: "No, I may not have later, just go I have friends waiting outside I'm right behind you." I take off running grabbing files here setting fires there when I hear Enzo come back in and start helping me.

Victoria: "Why did you come back, you were almost free?"

Enzo: "Im not one to leave behind a friend, not my style." I smile and quickly get back to work not wanting Enzo to regret his choice in coming back for me. I would say we have about 60-70% of everything and I make the executive decision it enough and time to go. The fires were growing and we needed to leave. Looking at Enzo's face when he breathed in free air stepping across that threshold, I knew I chose right, this was truly epic.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt woke up surprised to find three people in his kitchen along with his sister,

Matt: "Uhh whats going on here?"

V: "Matty! you're up, umm okay I know I should have talked to you about this first but I rented out some of our rooms."

Matt: "You what?!"

V: "Relax Lexie and Lee, oh right this is Lexie, Lee, and Enzo- Lexie, Lee, Enzo, this is my brother Matt. They can take Mom's room, and I'm giving Enzo mine, I'll sleep out here on the couch. it'll be great they'll pay rent and help with groceries and we could use the cash to pay back bills maybe not have to pick up so many shifts actually get to act our age a bit more."

Matt: "How did you even know these people, did you take out an add on craigslist?! You're not thinking this through, are you using again are they dealers?"

Enzo: "I assure you mate I would never dream to corrupt such a beautiful young lady."

Matt: "Yeah well i'm not gonna give you the chance, you're not staying here, any of you. I'm going to work I expect them to be gone when I get back Vick, I mean it."

Matt storms out of the house, missing how all three vampires lunge for the corner when he throws the door open letting sunlight in and slamming it behind him.

V: "It's alright, I'll talk him around."

Enzo: "Well, if I've learned anything its not to underestimate your skills that and the pure genius of toaster strudel." Enzo remarked squeezing out some icing from a plastic packet, very different from the porridge he was use to the last time he was free.

Lexie: "Maybe Lee and I should stay at the boarding house,"

Lee: "No I am not giving Damon the chance to kill you."

Enzo: "Ah yes, Damon the man who left me to burn alive and is now a threat to you my charming heroine. When do we get to pay him a visit, there's a few things I'd like to get off my chest."

V: "Tonight Bree will open the tomb Damon will be devastated and betrayed so if you'd like to get your kicks in without feeling guilty for kicking him while he's at his lowest I'd strike now."

Enzo: "I think you see from how we all dove for cover when your brother opened the door, now's not exactly an option for me."

Victoria's phone went off, she looked down to see who was texting her.

V: "It's Stefan again, I'm gonna text him to come over."

Lexie: "Are you going to tell him what you told us?"

Enzo: "What did she tell you, have you been keeping secrets from your new BFF... did I use that expression correctly?"

Lexie: "Yes, and well done and its up to Vee if she wants you to know."

V: "Vee?"

Lexie: "It fits you better than Victoria,"

V: "Fine, uhh no. I'm not gonna tell Stefan, not everything anyway."

Enzo: "And what about me?"

V: "Umm maybe once your a bit more caught up in this century it'd be kinda hard to explain otherwise."

Lexie: "So what are you going to tell him?"

V: "I don't know I'll figure something out. I'm gonna shower and change before he gets here."

Over at the Boarding house Stefan used Caroline to take Damon down with vervain and had locked him in the basement cells the night before not believing Damon hadn't had something to do with Victoria's disappearance. He woke up this morning and made his way to check on his brother but was surprised to see it empty. Stefan raced upstairs and saw Damon lounging on the sofa with a beautiful half naked woman and a few blood bags discarded around them.

Damon: "Hey brother, did I forget to mention we have a house guest, Bree this is Stefan- Stefan Bree. Bree here is a witch, very handy to have around when your drugged beaten and locked up."

Stefan: "Good to know." Stefan heard his phone buzz and looked down FINALLY Victoria had texted him back... maybe Damon didn't hurt her.

V: _Hey Stef sorry I've been MIA come over and I'll explain everything plus there's someone here who's dying to say hi._

Damon: "Why looking so confused brother, do I need to explain sexting? You see when a boy likes a girl..."

Stefan: "No it's Victoria,"

Damon: "Oh you mean my vanishing assistant who got me semi tortured last night, I'd love to have a chat with her, let me go get me coat."

Stefan: "Forgetting something?" Stefan asked producing Damon's sunlight ring from his back pocket.

Damon: "Are you?" Damon asked raising his hand sporting a new one curtesy of Bree.

Bree: "Well I might as well come to keep you both from killing each other."

Damon: "Party pooper."

Back at the Donovan's Lexie and Lee are showing Enzo how to work a computer and phone and showing him google so he can catch up on everything he's missed. Victoria is out of the shower but is still getting dressed in her room when the doorbell rings.

Lexie jumps up and down excited to see Stefan and Enzo rushes into Victoria's room not wanting to announce his presence yet, but he is very happy he didn't think to knock because he is treated with a half dressed deliciously damp Victoria.

Lexie unlock the door but then retreats to the corner,

Stefan: "Hello, Victoria?" Stefan shouts as the door creaks open but neither he nor Stefan can enter.

Stefan: "Hello?"

Victoria jumps into some jeans and runs to the door.

V: "You're both here great, Stefan please come in."

Damon: "Forgetting an invite there sweetheart."

V: "No I think that's everyone, oh I'm sorry Bree please come in."

Bree: "Thanks doll."

Damon is growling now growing inpatient.

V: "Sorry Damon but you're not getting invited in, you'll have to wait till I leave to kill me."

Damon: "Trust me I cleared my schedule to do just that today.

Lexie: "No you won't." Lexie announces herself catching both Salvatore's and Bree off guard.

Stefan: "Lexie? How..." Stefan forgets trying to understand and just wraps her up in a big hug, "I can't believe your here... what are you doing here?"

V: "I invited her, I think I'd be better if we finish talking at the boarding house tho but to do that we're gonna need a couple rings, is that something you could help with?" She asks Bree,

Bree: "just waiting on this one to finally ask for help." She responds gesturing to Lexie

Back at the boarding house Lexie Lee Victoria Damon Stefan and Bree are all sitting around the parlor.

Damon: "Alright we're here, now explain."

Victoria: "I get these dreams... versions of the future, they don't always come true because people can change them with free will but they are never flat out false either... Katherine isn't in the tomb, Damon."

Stefan: "Katherine? What is she talking about Damon?"

Victoria: "I was supposed to get attacked by Damon the night of the party by the falls but I saw it happen and skipped but he ended up attacking someone else, killing her. So just staying clear of you guys wasnt the right move so I reached out to you Stefan and hoped to be a bit more protected. I used you and I'm sorry. I had a... vision for lack of a better word about Lexie and what she meant to you and I found a way to get in touch to ask for her help. I made a deal with Damon to keep him from killing randomly or out of boredom and in exchange I told him I'd help him get the tomb open... but I never told him that Katherine was never in there. She used it to fake her death so she could be free, she chose to leave the both of you... I'm sorry."

Damon: "You're lying,"

V: "Im sorry Damon, I'm not. I know you won't believe it until you see for yourself and that's why Lexie is here for, she's gonna keep you from blaming and killing me for Katherine not being in that tomb."

Damon: "Well we'll just see about that."

Damon says ominously and walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

Enzo didn't like staying behind but he had waited so long for his revenge he wanted it to go perfectly, and right now everything was too crazy... he didn't feel like loosing to Katherine's ghost/the pain her absence would cause Damon, no when he struck he wanted to be the center of attention. He didn't tell Vee that he saw his daylight ring in a display case at Augustine, he was thankful for her rescuing him but still it would be a long time before he trusted anyone. So for now he was committed to keeping his cards close to the vest.

Victoria was thankful Stefan didn't seem to hold any grudges against her if anything it seemed their friendship had only grown stronger. Stefan agreed to stand with Lexi and help defend Vee if it came to it.

Victoria was working a shift at the Grill when Stefan came racing in,

 **Victoria POV:**

V: "Hey, Stef where's the fire?"

S: "Its Elena, no one knows where she is, I think she's in danger... Bonnie's missing too, please is there any way you... your... gift, can help?"

Crap I forgot about Anna, wait that means Jeremy might be in danger too.

V: "Uhh, yeah hang on I'm gonna take my break meet me out back,"

I went outside in the Ally to see Stefan pacing back and forth,

V: "Hey, it's okay, she's going to be okay. They are at the motel outside of town." He starts moving knowing which motel I am talking about but there's more he needs to know, "wait Stefan!" I say stopping him, "There's more... she was taken by a vampire named Anna and a guy named Ben. Anna wants into the tomb for her mother Pearl, if she's taken Elena and Bonnie it's to force you to open the tomb tonight and if she's already shown herself that means Jeremy is in danger too. She wants to use him to awaken her mother, she thinks its poetic to have it be Gilbert blood or something."

S: "Okay, thank you. I'm gonna go get Elena and Bonnie, you try calling Jeremy and get him to come here, keep in public until I get back okay?" I nod yes and he takes off. I whip out my phone and start calling Jeremy, _please pick up._

It's straight to voice mail so I try sending a text,

 _J- its Vee please be careful if you're with Anna she wants to use you for something very dangerous, come 2 the Grill and I'll explain._

 **Stefan POV:**

I couldn't believe Damon said he wished Elena dies, thank god Victoria was able to use her psychic powers to help, I hope she's right and Katherine isn't in that tomb, my brother doesn't deserve happiness after everything he's done.

I was surprised when I found out she only befriended me to spy for Damon but I understood the more I thought about it, she was human and stood no chance against him, she was just trying to be clever enough to stay alive. I admired her efforts so far and after talking with Lexi and I discovered she potentially saved her life, I couldn't hold anything against her.

I could see the motel now, I concentrated on my hearing to determine which room they were holding the girls in, I heard who I assume is Ben, "Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die."

He asked, and then I heard Bonnie's voice and knew I had the right room,

"Yep. We can die."

"Ah. that sucks." Ben replies and I kick the door in,

Ben screams as the sunlight starts to burn his skin. Thankful Bree hasn't supplied every vampire in town with a daylight ring I go and rip the curtains open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben dives between the two full beds desperately trying to hide in the dark.

Elena: "Stefan!" Elena screams relieved I've found her,

Bonnie and Elena get up and dash out the door.

Stefan: "Let's get outside!" I tell them before walking over to Ben, looking down at him.

Stefan: "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you."

I threaten him before filing them in on everything and heading over to the Grill hoping Victoria was able to get in touch with Jeremy.

When we get there I see Victoria on her phone much to her managers ire, dammit that means Anna must have Jeremy.

I call Lexi and get her to go over and convince Bree to help, Bree tells her Anna has been to see Damon, which means Damon must have known she was involved when Elena came up missing and didn't tell me. Anna will be there tonight when we open the tomb which means that's where Jeremy will be, we will have to get him back then.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Everyone is gathered at the tomb, except Jeremy. Anna has him not far and promises to return him safely as long as she is allowed to leave with her mother.

Bree and Bonnie open the tomb and Damon takes Elena inside as insurance not to trap him in there.

Stefan has gone to get gasoline to torch the other vampires and Victoria help him carry them over.

V: "Stefan, there is someone in there, Harper... he's a good man, can we let him live? Please he was an African American who fought in the civil war if anyone deserves their freedom its him."

S: "Alright just point him out, but he'll have to stay at the boarding house to make sure he can control himself,"

V: "Of course."

When they get back and place the gas tanks and torches down Stefan notices Elena isn't there,

S: "Where's Elena?"

Bonnie: "I'm sorry we couldn't stop him he took Elena inside with him."

Just then Stefan hears Elena scream and races inside to save her. He tears her away from Anna and brings her back out side.

Anna exits the tomb not long after with her still mostly mummified mummy leaning on her.

Anna: "I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine I left him by the falls, he's unconscious but other wise unharmed."

Elena nods understanding somewhat,

Lee volunteers to go get him and bring him here,

E: "Thank you."

Victoria looks to Lexi and they decide it's time, they pick up the torches and head inside the tomb. After finding Harper, who Lexi takes outside, Victoria keeps going deeper into the chambers until she finds a very despondent Damon.

V: "I'm sorry."

D: "Don't pretend like your not thrilled, congratulations you were right... she never loved me."

V: "I'm sorry."

D: "Stop saying that!"

V: "I'm Sorry,"

D: "Stop it!" Damon yelled as he sped over slamming her into the wall.

Victoria hit her head hard but still she whispered to Damon,

V: "I'm so sorry. even you deserve better."

Damon lets her go and starts weeping quietly sinking to the ground, Victoria pushes herself off the wall and goes over to him, embraces him in a hug which he latches on to for a minute before remembering who he is, or the person he wants people to believe he is and speeds off.

Victoria picks up her torch off the ground and finishes what she and Lexi started.

At home She tells Enzo everything that happened, and Enzo insists she drink some of his blood just to be safe.

Lexi has agreed to take Harper when her and Lee leave, and Stefan and Elena make sure Jeremy is safe and bring him home before laying down together in her bed.

E: "What happens now?"

S: "I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Victoria POV:**

Dear Diary,

Yes I am actually doing the lame thing of keeping a diary while in the Vampire Diaries. What can I say its hard to keep track of what I know, what others know, what I remember will happen, what I don't want to happen, and writing it down helps keep things organized in my head... pretty sure its the only thing that's kept me sane.

Things had been up in the air recently, Lexi, Lee and Harper only stay through the week and then took off. Bree didn't last much longer, I guess she got tired of being Damon's sex doll/buddy plus she had her bar to get back to. Enzo was still here keeping in the shadows, he's worn Matt down and the two are actually kind of friends now. It helped he was very handy around the house, fixing things we wouldn't have been able to afford to fix otherwise.

I felt bad about leaving him trapped inside all day when I was working or at school. I talked to him about asking Bonnie for a daylight ring but he still wanted to keep his presence in town top secret, not that I think Bonnie would have been too eager to do me a favor anyways.

Ever since Bonnie helped Bree open the tomb she's been a little... full of herself? She was acting like she was superior or invincible or something, I was just glad Grams was still around to pull her back in line if she started getting out of hand.

Jeremy found out about vampires due to Anna, even though she got her Mother back the pair hadn't left. They decided to stick around and now Jeremy was feeling like Elena and I had deceived him. It wasn't like in the show, I was still alive so Elena never had Damon compel him to forget but still his feelings were hurt and he was keeping his distance from us.

I know Damon treated me like crap when I first got here and he was still an unhinged sociopath but honestly, I felt bad for him. As much fun as Katherine is to watch, I wouldn't wish anyone to tangle with her in real life. Still as much as I wanted to help Damon I knew the only help he was looking for was in drunk sorority girls, and as sexy as I still found him I wasn't any more interested in being his sex buddy then Bree had been.

For now I was trying to focus on School and work, but honestly I was feeling home sick, it was getting me a bit depressed. I wanted to hug my mom so badly. When I ever those feelings started to get too much for me I transferred them onto Matt. I loved Matt as if he was my real brother. The two of us had really become a team lately.

(ding dong)

Hang on sounds like someone's at the door,

I'll write more later, wish me luck I guess!

 **3rd Person POV:**

Vee moves to open the door shocked to see Melinda Clarke/Matt's Mom.

Vee: "Uhh, Mom?"

Kelly: "Well, are you gonna let me in?"

Matt: "Vic's who's at the door?" Matt shouts from the Kitchen,

Kelly: "You're mother! and she would like to know why her key no longer works." Kelly said pushing her way in past Victoria.

Matt: "Mom?"

Kelly: "Yes, is my presence really so surprising? This is still my house."

She comes further into the house and drops her bags carelessly. Vee rolls her eyes and moves them to the side so no one tripped on them. Kelly gives Matt a big kiss on the cheek but then snakes his breakfast he just made for himself and helps herself to the last of the OJ.

Matt and Vee exchange a look, nether knowing what to do.

Matt: "So, it's been a few months. Where've you been?"

Kelly: "Ah, you know, here and there. Never one place too long. You know Pete."

Matt: "No, actually, I don't. Because you never brought him around."

Kelly doesn't respond to the question and walks back over towards her bags and starts heading to her room,

Vee: "Wait, you can't just go in there,"

Kelly: "And why not it's my bedroom."

Vee: "We rented it out."

Kelly: "What? Why on earth would you do something like that?"

Vee: "Oh I don't know to pay bills, keep ourselves fed, and a roof over our heads."

Kelly: "Oh don't be so dramatic."

Kelly drops the bags again and grabs a clean glass from the sink and opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of vodka, before sitting down at the table adding it to her orange juice.

Kelly: "Well, I guess Vicki will have to move on to the couch, I'll take your room sweetie until the end of the month then who ever this renter is will have to go."

Vee: "Are you even going to be here till the end of the month?"

Kelly: "Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Matt: "Mom, seriously, knock it off, what are you doing back here?"

Kelly: "Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back? Sit down. Eat with me."

[Matt grabs a bowl and some cereal and sits across the table from Kelly.]

Kelly: "Tell me everything I've missed, hmm."

Vee: "Well this seems more like a mother son bonding thing, so I'm just going to go."

Matt: "Vick, you don't have to."

Vee: "No it's fine, I'm meeting my tutor soon anyway."

Victoria says quickly heading out the door.

Kelly: "A tutor? Since when is my daughter so studious?"

Matt: "Vick's actually been trying really hard lately,"

Kelly: "Really?"

Matt: "Yeah, so maybe now's not the best time to come back if your just gonna do what you always do."

Kelly: "And what is it that I always do?

Matt: "Drink, party, hook up with someone inappropriate, and then take off with whatever money is lying around."

Kelly: "Ouch, okay well that is not why I am back okay? I promise baby, it's different this time. I realized I don't have much more time with you and Vicki, your both so close to graduating now and I just wanted to come back before I missed any more time with either of you. I promise no drama, I just want another chance to be your mom, even if its only for a little while longer, okay?"

Matt: "Okay." Matt wasn't sure if he could believe Kelly but he hoped things could be different this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Victoria POV:**

I left Matt and "Mom" to talk, Kelly was a disaster in the show and it's not like she was really my mom. No one knew but I had been studying to take my GED. I didn't do too poorly on my practice tests except for my Maths so that's what the tutor was for.

When I got to the School I recognized someone I wasn't sure i'd ever get to see in this new version of the Vampire Diaries I was living in... Mr. Alaric Saltzman. Well my day just got a whole lot better.

 **Alaric POV:**

I had listened to that voicemail a hundred times... hearing my wife wasn't dead but a vampire I had to come to Mystic Falls and find who left the message, what they knew... everything.

I was at the High School looking for a job when I felt someone watching me, I turned around to see a young woman, she was admiring me, that much was obvious but it was more than that... it's like she was excited to see me, but I was sure we had never met... this might be a good place to start my quest for answers.

I turned and started walking towards her, I could see she panicked a bit as I got closer, she was like a deer in headlights trying to decide which way to run.

A: "excuse me, do we know each other?"

V: "oh, uhh no sorry for starring... I must have had you confused for someone else."

She tried to excuse herself but I recognized the voice, she was the one who had called and left me that message!

A: "wait, please. I recognize your voice... your the one who called me about my wife."

V: "uhh, I uhh. It's... it's complicated, I'm sorry I'm late I should really go."

A: "wait, please. Can I at least have your name." I shouted after her as she moved quickly to get away from me, she turned around and quickly shouted "Victoria," before disappearing into a classroom.

 **Victoria POV:**

I had text Stefan 910, it was our code for when things weren't technically an emergency but still pretty close. He was waiting for me outside the school. I had about a half our before my shift at the Grill, so I caught him up as we walked over.

S: "Wait so this Alaric guy, his wife who's missing/a vampire... she's Elena's mom?"

V: "Yeah, he's here for answers. When I left that message for him I though I was gonna die, what am I supposed to do now?"

S: "I don't know, this is a lot to take in."

V: "Oh I haven't even gotten to the best part?"

S: "Which is?"

V: "Take a guess who turned her."

S: "You don't mean..."

V: "Yup the one and only Mr. Damon Salvatore."

S: "Did you tell Alaric? If he comes at Damon then..."

V: "I know, and no I didn't tell him but if he sees Damon he'll know anyway."

S: "How?"

V: "Because he walked in on Damon drinking from her and then they disappeared out the window, that's the last time he saw her, it was with Damon, that's not something you forget"

S: "Well, we're gonna have to keep them apart for as long as possible, Damon won't hesitate to kill him right now."

V: "What about Elena, are you going to tell her?"

S: "Ugh, I don't know... I mean yes, I have to right?"

V: "Hey don't look at me I only know what can happen, what should happen that's a judgement call."

S: "Well, did you see her knowing?"

V: "Yes but it didn't happen like this, in my... visions, Damon killed Tanner the night of your first game and then Alaric came to fill the history teacher position."

S: "Tanner is supposed to be dead? How did you stop Damon?"

V: "Uhh, I may have thrown myself at him."

S: "Wait what?!"

V: "Im not proud but it worked didn't it, and relax he called it off before it got too far, something about waiting for Katherine."

S: "Yeah well he's not waiting anymore, I have a house full of drunk compelled sorority girls."

V: "Lucky you."

S: "Yeah, not exactly... so Alaric told her in your original vision?"

V: "Uhh no, Jenna told her she only knew her birth mother's first name, Isobel, and then when you tried to talk Alaric out of confronting Damon you learned his wife's name..."

S: "Isobel."

V: "Yeah, look if you want my opinion I think it should come from you. The version I saw Damon is drunk at some bachelor auction thing and basically reminisces in front of everyone how good she tasted and Elena puts it together."

S: "Alright, I'll talk to her... thanks for the heads up."

We broke away, me gong to work and Stefan to talk to Elena,

It was lunch time when I next saw my mom, she was _surprise surprise_ sat at the bar. Jenna came in and the two got day drunk together. If I thought that was uncomfortable words can not describe the feeling of seeing Alaric walk in and take a seat at the bar.

A: "Hey, can I get a drink?"

V: "Umm, I'm a waitress not a bartender... too young. I'll tell him your ready to order tho."

A: "Great, but while you're here I'll put an order in for a burger... and a side of how do you know what happened to my wife."

V: "Sorry we're not serving sides today but I'll go put your order for a burger in and make sure a large glass of bourbon finds its way in front of you."

A: "How do you know I like bourbon?"

V: "uh, lucky guess."

I did my best to avoid him during my shift, but he was always watching me tho.

I saw Jeremy and Anna come in and sit in my section, wow today is just not my day.

V: "Hey, Jer, hi Anna. Are you guys ready to order?"

A: "You were at the tomb... who are you?"

J: "Anna this is Victoria, she's the one who tried to warn me about you."

A: "How did you even know about me, your human... aren't you?"

V: "Yup, umm what about drinks, can I start you off with drinks?"

A: "Are you making me an offer?"

V: "I was thinking more like a couple cokes."

J: "Hey, who's that guy that keeps staring at you... wait is that your mom over there?"

V: "Yup, getting shitfaced with your aunt... its been a fun day. And don't worry about Alaric, he's harmless. So drinks or more awkward talk?"

J: "Uhh, I'll take a sprite."

A: "Same."

V: "Great, I'll be right back with those."

Jeremy came up to me when I ducked outside for a smoke break.

J: "I thought you quit."

V: "I did, its not light I just needed a minute."

J: "Yeah... look I just want to know why you thought you couldn't tell me?"

V: "about vampires or my weird psychic powers?"

J: "Both."

I shrugged not knowing what to say.

J: "Well, I wish you would have trusted me."

V: "Its not about trust Jeremy! does any of this make sense to you? Because it sure as hell doesn't to me. I was just trying to have things make sense in my head, I... I thought I would die the night we opened the tomb... I left you a letter and a stake... they're under your mattress... the stake is really just a chunk of wood I didn't have time to learn how to whittle or anything but I wanted you to be prepared I guess. Probably should have put together a better plan but-"

J: "You really thought you were going to die?"

V: "Yeah... look I'm sorry if you felt like I didn't trust you or felt left out or whatever but I'm trying my best here Jer... and it won't always make everyone very happy with me but I don't know how else to navigate all this. So can you cut me a little slack... please."

Jeremy thinks on it for a moment but then nods, and gives me a hug. It actually feels really nice and comforting... I guess I really needed that.

After my shift I feel like someone is following me, I'm praying its Alaric and not Damon but I keep walking hoping to get to my house before anything bad happens. The sun has started to set when someone grabs me. I turn around but they are quickly torn off me...

Enzo has the mystery creeper on the ground, his hand around his throat... I move to see who it is...

 _oh holy fuck no._


	12. Chapter 12

**Victoria POV:**

I approached behind Enzo to see who tried to grab me, and I am shocked.

It was...

.

.

.

Tanner!

V: "Mr. Tanner? What are you doing?"

E: "You know him?"

V: "Uh, sorta he's my history teacher,"

T: "I was until I woke up like this... I smelled you from the woods as you were walking, I needed a taste, it was too much to fight, and then the sun set... I had to." He tries to get out of Enzo's grip but Enzo easily slams him down to the ground.

I look around making sure none of my neighbors are watching.

V: "You're a vampire? How?"

T: "Damon Salvatore,"

V: "Damon? He turned you why?"

T: "Something about not letting you win anymore."

V: "Win? how does Damon think I'm winning?"

E: "Well, sorry mate I'm afraid your eternal life will be a short one." Before I know what he's doing Enzo rips out Tanner heart and disappears the body.

When he gets back I am sitting on the front stoop with my head between my legs trying not throw up.

E: "Come on love, it's alright, it's all taken care of."

V: "No, no its not... if Damon over heard Stefan or- oh crap he must have read it in his diary! If he... then he knows everyone he was supposed to hurt or kill since coming here... he's going to undo everything!"

E: "Then we'll stop him."

V: "How? Stefan isn't strong enough on animal blood and I don't know anything about taking down a vampire, I've only lasted this long due to my knowledge and clever... thoroughly planned strategies!"

I am starting to hyperventilate as I panic more and more suddenly Enzo is in front of me, he takes me and pulls me into a hug.

I start to be able to breathe again.

V: "Thanks I needed that."

E: "I've noticed... when ever someone hugs you- you close your eyes in bliss, like a man who was given a glass of water in the desert. You desire connection, if anyone understands that it is me."

I hold onto Enzo tighter, thanking him for understanding me, I feel less alone now. It's nice, peaceful, hopeful.

E: "Alright, now come on, we are going to need a list to know who needs protection."

V: "Alright, there was Tanner, me, Caroline, Bonnie's Grams, Lexie, Bree, uhh Jeremy maybe... I don't know, I think thats it I can't think of anyone else."

E: "Alright, call Stefan check with him make sure you didn't mention anyone else." He starts to walk off,

V: "Alright, wait where are you going?"

E: "It's time to pay an old friend a visit."

 **Boarding House**

 **Damon POV:**

I had come to this town for Katherine and the whole time a human had been playing me, no more. I was a bad ass psycho vampire who didn't care about anyone or anything and it was time I started acting like it again.

I had often a mused myself by reading Stefan's diary but when I saw the entry recalling his talks with Lexie and Victoria, over everything that little bitch had done since coming here to thwart my plans, I suddenly had new purpose in life. I was going to take back every kill she took from me starting with Zach and ending with her.

According to Stefan's diary Vee had told Zach about another relative he had been keeping secret from me... I didn't know who it could be, he wouldn't even disclose the name in his own writings but that's where he had taken off to. Truth was I didn't even really notice his absence but I would make sure his neck snapped just as it should have weeks ago... Just had to find the bastard first,

Tanner was easy, nobody liked him- he'd been missing for 2 days and no one had even noticed, they were just happy to have a break from the obnoxious ass. I left him out in the woods when I turned him leaving him to cling to moving shadows during the day. I smirked at all the carnage and chaos he would cause before they caught on.

Next on my hit list was Bree, I had told everyone she left to go back to her bar but really, I ripped her heart out right after I spilled my seed in her one last time. My next thought was Jeremy... I wanted to compel him to forget everything, his very sister... but he was always with Anna and she was older and stronger than me so I'd have to bide my time with him and Shiela would be potentially even more difficult to due to her witchy juju... something told me using my seduction skills on her wouldn't work to lower her guard the way it did on Bree. So I set my sights on Caroline. It was pretty easy, just flash the baby blues and she was putty in my hands. She was currently unconscious on my bed I was just waiting for her to wake up so I could start having fun when suddenly I felt a pain in my neck... it didn't make sense who would have gotten the jump on me? _Stefan's diet meant his skills couldn't have topped mine so who?_ I thought as I lost consciousness from the vervain injection.

 **Enzo POV:**

I gave the blonde some of my blood and texted Vee to get Stefan to get her out of here. Then I moved Damon down to the cells they had in the basement. When Stefan and Vee got here, she helped me restrain him with vervain soaked ropes as Stefan drove the unconscious girl home.

After she was done I added some chains just to be safe... and also for a little fun. Then I told her to leave. She looked hesitant but eventually nodded and left me to it.

I opened a blood bag and held it under his nose, I could see he was coming to...

 _let the games begin!_

 **3rd Person POV:**

Damon came too moaning from the pain in his neck, and then from trying to move his limbs only to be met with the vervain soaked ropes.

He hissed in pain as his skin burned and opened his eyes to see who had done this to him... when everything finally came into focus he was sure he was hallucinating.

D: "Enzo?"

E: "21051, It's been awhile... mate."

D: "How?"

E: "The girl, your trying to torment... Victoria, she saved me."

D: "But you died almost-"

E: "55 years ago? No. You left me to die that long ago but I didn't... see I was saved, unfortunately, by one of the scientist so I could spend another 50 years being opened and closed."

D: "And Victoria knew... and saved you?"

E: "Yup, came charging into Augustine to my rescue, with explosives no less, she blew my cell door open and off we went into the... well, it was nighttime so no sunset but you get the picture."

D: "Well, she hasn't exactly shown me the same mercy."

Enzo laughs,

E: "Why? You wanted into the tomb, you got your wish... its hardly her fault that the one girl you loved didn't love you back. Come on mate, you act like your the first person who's ever been betrayed... who's ever felt pain. Time to grow up."

D: "SO what's the plan uh, gonna keep me down here, torture me a bit until I decide to turn my switch back on start acting like a good boy again?"

E: "Sounds fun, but no. I don't care if you ever become a better person. See once I got free the lovely duo of Lexie and Lee showed me how to use this marvelous invention called google. Wanna know the first thing I searched for was?"

D: "Porn?"

Enzo smirks,

E: "No... it was Maggie."

D: "A bit old for you now, wouldn't she be?"

E: "Well she would be if I saw people the way you do, only by what I can get from them, how they can please and serve me. But she wasn't just some potential conquest for me... she was hope. 70 years of captivity and her's was the face I clung onto, just the notion that one day I could get out and see her again, I didn't want to date her, Damon... I wanted to thank her. She was the only thing that kept me sane all those years, but see she's gone now."

D: "Why do I some how feel like this is going to be my fault?"

E: "Well, for all your faults, stupidity isn't one of them. You see I discovered Maggie was murdered, ripped apart. Naturally I remembered stories you told me of you brother. I was about to find him and tear him apart piece by piece when Lexie saw the date... November 8th 1960."

Damon closes his eyes pained.

D: "She never told me her name."

Enzo with gloves grabs some vervain clippings and forces it down Damon's throat.

E: "Now, now, getting ahead of my story, Mate... Now where was I. Ah yes, so Lexi sees the date, she tells me Stefan left America shortly after a woman confronted him looking for you. He thought he had scared he off but I guess he was wrong. She wanted to find you, because she knew you were responsible for the fire, for my death. She was trying to AVENGE ME! and you killed her!"

Damon rolls his eyes,

D: "Enzo, its not like I did it make your life miserable, I did it because I didn't care!"

E: "Yeah yeah, your precious switch. Convenient excuse for never having to be held responsible for your actions. Tell me why should I let you live, you care for no one and nothing, what does immortality even mean to you? No one will love you, because your incapable of caring for anyone but yourself. Upset Katherine wasn't pinning away for you? Get over it, it's pathetic your obsession with her. You are all alone Damon, and its not Katherine's fault or Stefan's or Victoria's... it's yours."

Enzo speeds to Damon snapping his neck.

He comes up the stairs to see Victoria and Stefan waiting for him.

V: "Is he dead?"

E: "No, I have a better idea. What he is really most afraid of."

S: "What?"

Enzo smiles,

E: "Being forgotten."

Enzo and Stefan move Damon into the car and the pair with Victoria drive out of town, Stefan owns some property in Tennessee. They arrive the next afternoon having to stop several times along the way for bathroom breaks for Vick and to keep snapping Damon's neck.

Finally they are here.

V: "What is this place?"

S: "Lexie helped me build it, looks like a normal farm house from the outside..."

E: "But inside?"

S: "Let's just say this is where I go when I need to be locked up... dried out."

V: "This is the Stefan Salvatore Ripper Rehab Retreat?"

S: "Something like that."

They go inside and get Damon situated. He's trapped, all alone, nothing to entertain or distract him.

As the three of them leave Victoria asks,

V: "How long are we going to leave him here?"

S: "This isn't for you to worry about, I'll come every couple of decades see he's changed his tune."

Victoria while relieved Damon won't but hurting anyone else is having an attack of conscious... does he really deserve this? Does anyone?


	13. Chapter 13

**December 2009**

Dear Damon,

I'm not sure if any of my letters will reach you... but I'll continue to mail them. Enzo said your greatest fear was being forgotten. Hopefully my writing to you even if it never reaches you will ease the pain of where you are.

You probably won't believe this, but I never wanted this. I woke up one day and I was completely in over my head. That first day, I remember being so excited to see you, I was sure I would need someone to hold me back from walking right up to you getting on my knees and taking you in my mo... well I'm sure you get where thoughts were taking me.

I've made a mess of everything, and that's my fault not yours. I was trying to save as many people as I could from unnecessary pain but I never stoped to think how I would be hurting you. I never thought my intervening would derail your progress. You were supposed to fall in love, forgive your brother and mend your relationship with him, you were supposed to make great friends and it sucks knowing I'm the reason none of that will happen.

Part of me wants to drive to Tennessee and let you go but if I hate myself this much for hurting you... I don't know how I'd live with all the people you'd go on to hurt. They don't deserve that, it's only me who should suffer if you were to ever get free not anyone else. But something tells me you wouldn't be satisfied with only my blood.

I hope one day you will see what letting go of your anger would do for you, it would give you such a beautiful life.

all the best,

Sincerely,

Vee

 **January 2010**

Dear Damon,

It's a new year full of new resolutions that no one will keep. You haven't missed much since you've been away, Stefan and Elena are still going strong, my brother started dating Caroline, and surprisingly my "mom" has stuck around. All things I know you couldn't care less about.

Oh we did find out you killed Bree, nice one. And by pulling her heart out, I never mentioned to Stefan thats how you originally did it but good for you for trusting your instincts I guess. Lexie was super pissed she wanted to come out here and torture you but we were able to calm her down.

Enzo left not long after locking you up, I'm sure he's out there somewhere killing off Whitmore's. Jeremy cheated on Anna with Bonnie, it was scandalous... apparently it started over Christmas all because Elena had to hang mistletoe, one innocent kiss went on to spark something much bigger.

The way I originally saw it Jeremy cheated on Bonnie with Anna's ghost, don't ask it's complicated. Anyway Pearl was ready to neuter Jeremy but Bonnie's Grams stepped in. She used a lot of magic defending Bonnie and Jeremy against Pearl and later the next day she passed away.

I guess you got another one back I spared from you... although to be honest I always felt it was unfair Bonnie blamed you for that.

I should go, I'm taking my GEDs later, I'd ask you to wish me luck but I'm pretty sure you'd wish I'd take a leap off a bridge.

I hope your holding up alright,

Sincerely,

Vee

 **February 2010**

Dear Damon,

Well you'll be happy to know I failed by GED, I'm scheduled to take it again next month hopefully it'll go better, but I thought if nothing else my failure would bring a little cheer to you.

Enzo called the other day, he calls usually just to say a rude joke he's learned and then hangs up but it's enough for me to know he's out there and okay. He was your friend once, and I know somewhere deep inside you he still means something to you, so hopefully this is more good news.

The world I saw Enzo died, a couple times, came back one fewer, and dealt with a lot of pain. I hope where ever he is this new version of events is treating him a little better. Oh yeah, you might be interested to know originally Enzo and Bonnie were sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, picture that... or don't.

I wish it was possible for you to write back so I knew what you were thinking, it's probably better I don't tho, I'm sure you must hate me. No sign of Katherine yet, she should have shown up by now, and its making me anxious. Maybe because we killed so many of the tomb vampires they didn't draw too much attention that she felt she had to intervene? I don't know, its the only thing I can think of.

I have to go I have a shift at the Grill, I know you and Alaric never got to be friends but I'm always still sad when I see him sat at the bar and your not next to him.

I hope one day I'll get to see it,

Sincerely,

Vee

 **March 2010**

Dear Damon,

I passed! no more repeating High School for me, I am so excited. Matt was so proud and threw me a huge party. Well I'm pretty sure Caroline planned most of it but he had to go along with it so I'm still giving him partial credit.

Still no news from Katherine but I have a feeling she'll be coming soon. Elena and Alaric both know about the connection to Isobel now and with Alaric and Jenna finally getting together it's made things a little awkward.

Bonnie is still depressed over the loss of Grams. She's been pushing everyone away including Jeremy and now Elena feels like she has to choose between being there for her and being happy with Stefan. Speaking of your brother, I thought he might have been joining you soon. He had a slip up but a visit from Lexie was able to get him under control again.

It's not the same here without you, I almost miss your diabolic plans and senseless murders.

Hope your hanging in there,

Sincerely,

Vee

 **April 2010**

Dear Damon,

I've decided enough is enough. I'm coming to free you... April fools! Too soon? Sorry I'm sure if you're ever free you'll make me pay for that. So BIG news my mom is hooking up with my ex, Tyler. Honestly I kinda saw it coming and I don't really care but Matt is taking it pretty hard. Elena managed to get in touch with Isobel so I'm sure it won't be long now before Katherine blows into town. Bonnie and Jeremy are officially done and I'm pretty sure he's using again.

To be honest I'm pretty bored, and incredibly lonely. I miss Enzo... and you. I miss my mom, my real mom. Wanna know a secret? I'm not Vicki Donovan... and no this isn't another April fools. I'm not from this reality, I'm misplaced in the universe and trying to keep everything together is driving me crazy. I want to go home and just watch you all when I turn on my tv, although I think after all of this I'd choose to binge on Scrubs instead.

Yup knowing you, you correctly put the pieces together, where I'm from all this is a TV show. Crazy, right?

You wanna know my favorite episode? It was _Gone Girl_ , Katherine is dying and after possessing Elena's body and breaking your heart she's finally out of tricks. She comes back to be by her daughter's side as Nadia dies and then Stefan stakes her. She has to pass through Bonnie to get to the other side... except the other side isn't what takes her, no the legendary Katerina Petrova is dragged straight down to hell... it was pretty epic.

I know probably none of that made sense since due to me probably none of it will happen. I swear it's a wonder this reality still exists, surely my version has gotten so dull the show's been canceled right? I mean what's the Vampire Diaries without Damon Salvatore?

Anyway hope to see you before Katherine kills us all,

Sincerely,

Vee

 **May 2010**

Dear Damon,

No Katherine but John came. Right you don't know John, he's Elena's father-uncle and a giant tool. Seriously he makes Tanner seem easy going. Anyway he has this nifty ring that keep him from dying... at least by anything supernatural and he hates all vampires.

I'll have to keep an extra close eye on Stefan now that your not here to have his back. I'm sure if your reading this you're rolling your eyes wishing to stab him in the back but as a wise blonde once said "The Salvatore's might fight like dogs, but in the end... they would die for each other. At least they know what family means."

I'm sorry you didn't get a better family, you had an abusive Dad and a selfish mother. Oh right, you don't know what happened with your mom... perhaps its better that way. I wish I was sent back to then, I would have protected you... kicked your asshole dad right in the balls and shave off your mom's eyebrows in her sleep. Yeah i'm sure they would have made up an excuse to have me burned at the stake but it would have been worth it.

You were a good big brother to Stefan, I know he hasn't seen that yet or told you how much you mean to him but you do. He loves you.

Lots of people do, if you just stop hurting everyone the second you feel you might be rejected would could see for yourself.

I really am sorry... for everything,

Sincerely,

Vee


	14. Chapter 14

**Damon POV:**

It's been three weeks since I've gotten a letter from faux-toria. I was getting worried. Ever since the 3 stooges locked me in here I had received a letter every week from her without fail. Maybe if they started to tapper off I'd think she was just forgetting me like everyone else but they stopped cold. That leads me to think she's not writing because she can't.

I know the interfering bitch ruined my life but I found myself still caring for her. I had gotten to know her through her letters. She was brave and caring and always over thought everything she did or didn't do until she tangled herself into a million knots. I hated to admit it but she was good, if something happened to her I'm sure she didn't deserve it and I'll be kicking my brother's ass for not preventing it.

It was hard to wrap my brain around the whole alternate tv reality thing, still not sure I believe it but I believe she believes it. I'm not sure what I would do if I was dropped into a tv show, probably mess with everyone way worse then she ever did and not to anyone's benefit either.

Occasionally she would send me some of her favorite "Damon lines" even tho I hadn't actually said them, they were still pretty damn good. No wonder I'm a fan favorite. Learning about Delena was a trip. It wasn't hard to picture tho... just take Katherine and take all the fun and mystery out of her, make her a decent person. Seemed boring to me but I know tormenting Stefan with it would have made it all worth it.

I wonder if it was her, whatever happened to faux-toria, she did say she had a feeling she'd been in town soon. Maybe she would come for me if she found out from Stefan where I was?

No, probably not. Truthfully the only chance I might have had of getting out of here was Vee, and now that chance might be dead for all I know.

I heard noises coming from above me... someone is here.

"Congratulations 21051, you've made parole."

It was Enzo.

D: "What are you doing here?"

E: "My favorite heroine has gone missing, you want free of this place? your gonna help me find her."

I didn't have to think about it,

D: "Deal."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you soooo much for all the wonderful reviews, it means so much and makes me so excited to keep writing, the following chapter is a little short it took me awhile to decide what I wanted to be the reason behind Vee's disappearance, next chapter will be much longer, promise!

 **3rd Person POV:**

Damon and Enzo are in Damon's Camaro

"I'm on the high way to hell, on the highway to hell, highway to h-"

Damon: "Must you sing along?"

Enzo: "Yes, I have about 50 years of music to catch up on mate."

Damon: "We're not mates, not when you locked me up for months and worse STOLE MY CAR!"

Enzo: "Im so sorry you had to endure a few months in the naughty corner, a prolonged time-out and sans torture I might add... however did you cope?"

Damon: "Still holding a grudge I see..."

Enzo: "Oh you mean how you left me to burn trapped in a cage, no I'm completely over it... bygones and all."

Damon: "Great!"

Enzo gives a hard glare to Damon, letting him know nothing has been forgotten or forgiven but Damon just rolls his eyes.

Enzo: "So, can't help but notice the lack of sociopath leaking from your pores... is it safe to say someone's switched got flicked back on?"

Damon: "More like the dimmer got brighter, why so interested? I said I'd help find Vee and I will, don't exactly need to be John Mayer to save a damsel last time I checked."

Enzo: "Just curious what got you to turn it back on"

Damon: "Boredom, hate, sexual frustration... take your pick."

Enzo: "Ah didn't like being locked up without me, were you having naughty dreams of me?"

Damon: "Don't flatter yourself, just tell me what I need to know. What the hell happened?"

Enzo: "Im not sure, got a call from Lexi asking for my help, she and Stefan weren't having much luck. It was like she just vanished, there was no big bad in town, nothing out of place... just a half written letter to you."

Damon: "So I'm not really being sprung, this is a transfer for interrogation."

Enzo: "Relax we ruled you out... but if there was one letter there most likely was others, she might have told you something unwittingly that could help us figure out what happened."

Damon: "Well far be it for me to suggest the obvious but why hasn't Bon Bon just done a locator spell."

Enzo: "It seems Victoria has been keeping a few secrets herself, she couldn't use Matt's blood... apparently they aren't truly related."

Damon stayed silent, this was evidence Vee was telling the truth that she wasn't from here... or that her Mom was a giant slut who had 2 different baby daddies... the last was more probable but for some reason he was staring to believe what Victoria had told him in her letters.

Damon: "What about using something that belongs to her... a bracelet or something?"

Enzo: "Doesn't seem she has owned anything for long enough for it to be connected to her." And yet more signs, Damon thought.

Damon: "So do we have any kind of plan on how to get her back?"

Enzo: "We're still working on it."

Damon: "So no."

 **Victoria POV:**

So being abducted sucks... in case anyone was wondering. I was weak, achy, and miserable. I so wished I had asked someone to turn me when I had the chance being a vampire would be super handy right about now. I guess I was worried if I did make the transition I would be signing on to this reality permanently... not that it matters anymore because I'm surely going to die here.

"You should have just let things play out the way they were supposed to." My captor says,

"Sorry but negligent homicide isn't really my thing." I sass back.

"Wanna know what my thing is?"

"Is it asking redundant questions that no one cares what the answers to are?" I don't even know why I am being so bristly... boredom maybe... certainly wasn't self preservation.

"Listen bitch, I want my sister back and to do that I need an original, which means I need you to keep your big mouth shut and to stop interfering."

"She's not brainwashed or being held captive... nothing you do will bring her back home to you and your father, Luka."


	16. Chapter 16

**Luka POV:**

I didn't love holding someone hostage but ever since we were successful in contacting our ancestors for guidance they communicated there was a witch on the other side... the original witch. She told us the only way to get Greta back was to help Elijah kill Klaus, and the largest obstacle to that was going to be a human teenage girl. We weren't overly cruel, she was fed and allowed to alleviate her bladder twice a day, but still I had to keep a clear picture of my sister in my head to remind myself why I was doing this... I never imagined someone would look at me the way Victoria has... like a monster, is that really what I was now? If it was then I had to make peace with it, I would be a monster to get my sister back.

 **3rd Person POV:**

The Martin's were told Victoria had the gift of foresight, and that she would be able to tell Elijah his siblings were safely in their coffins being carted around not and the bottom of the ocean. It would ruin Elijah's motivation to destroy his brother. Which would leave Greta under his "spell" indefinitely. They needed to work to lure Klaus out from the shadows a way to set into motion what Vee had halted and they were pointed in the perfect direction... Elena Gilbert.

Meanwhile in the Donovan household:

Matt was falling apart not knowing what had happened to Vicki. His Mom wasn't worried, convinced the girl had just run off for attention. And Liz Forbes, the Sheriff, after only investigating 2 weeks had called the search off. This lead to tension between Caroline and Matt. Matt was never going to stop looking for his sister and Caroline was getting tired of being the supportive girlfriend, she assumed Vicki had just fallen off the wagon... gotten back into drugs and Matt was being unreasonable forcing everyone to put their whole lives on hold until she was back. Like she was supposed to stop planning town functions or campaigning for Miss Mystic.

Everyone else in town was lead to believe she was just some teenage runaway, the only ones who knew that something nefarious and potentially supernatural was going on were Elena, Stefan, Alaric, Bonnie, Lexi, Lee, Jeremy, Enzo and now Damon.

Enzo and Damon had finished driving back from Tennessee and were arriving at the boarding house to meet with the rest of the Scooby gang to brainstorm what to do next.

Boarding House:

Everyone is gathered in the parlor as the boys come in.

Bonnie: "Looking pretty good for someone who was supposed to be starving the past 6 months."

Damon: "Thanks Bon Bon, always knew you had a thing for me."

Lexi: (to Bonnie) "Yeah that's probably my fault, I had a witch friend spell the front porch so anything left there... you know mail, would materialize inside after being left alone for a certain amount of time. It was incase I ever had to leave Stefan there for a prolonged period of time I could still communicate with him. Leaving a phone was out of the question because he could just call the police to let him out... anyway I'm guessing letters weren't the only thing Vee was sending Damon."

Damon: "Right you are Velma." Stefan steps forward,

Stefan: "Alright Scooby, can we focus now."

Damon: "Scooby?! if anything I'm -"

Elena: "Does it matter! This is Matt's sister and anything could have happened to her."

Damon: "Daphne's right, lets focus." Elena rolls her eyes at Damon's Damon-ness.

Alaric: "Did you bring the letters?"

Damon: "Who the hell are you?"

Enzo: "Ah, you've missed all the fun mate, this here is the new High School history teacher who moonlights as a vampire hunter... oh p.s. you killed his wife."

Alaric: "Turned her actually."

Lexi: "Guys! focus the letters."

Damon: "Reading some one's mail is a federal offense can't I just tell you what's in them?"

Bonnie: "No, we're hoping if she sent enough of them... and if for some bizarre reason she actually cares for you, then the letters will be the key we need to do a locator spell."

Damon: "Fine, but spoiler alert the girl was crazy... thought this was all some tv show."

Lexi: "She told you?"

Stefan: "Wait he's telling the truth?"

Elena: "What do you mean she thought this was all a tv show?"

Damon: "I mean all those so called visions she had were tv episodes of _the Vampire Diaries..._ of which I was obviously the main heartthrob and you Katherine 2.0, were torn between me and Stefan."

Elena: "Now I know your lying."

Damon: "Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but we even had a ship name- Delena."

Elena: "Well thats D'llusional and something that would never happen."

Alaric: "As fun as this is to watch maybe we should put a pin in whatever this all is and get back to finding Victoria."

Damon: "Teach is right, here you go." Damon hands over all the letters to Bonnie.

Bonnie starts dipping them in water,

Damon: "Hey what the hell?!"

Bonnie ignores him and continues to get each page wet and then allow the ink to drip of the page into a separate bowl. Once she's done she uses the inky water as if it was blood over a map allowing the droplets to move around reveling Vee's location.

Bonnie: "There!"

Stefan: "It's not far from Mystic Falls, Lexi Lee and I will go."

Enzo: "And why do you get to play hero?"

Lexi: "If anyone should go, it should be me. I'm the oldest... the strongest."

Damon: "Then how did I so easily stake you in episode 1x08?"

Lee gets angry and starts to approach Damon but Alaric stops him.

Alaric: "Bonnie and I should be the ones to go, we'll attract the least suspicion... it could be Katherine that has her seeing you and Stefan wouldn't be smart."

Enzo: "Then I volunteer to be your vampire back up... I'll stay in the car I swear, I'll just be there when you inevitable screw it all up."

Bonnie: "How very generous, let's go."

Enzo Bonnie and Alaric piled into Damon's car, blasting more AC/DC much to his ire and took off to rescue Vee.


	17. Chapter 17

Without Vee's blood Bonnie was only able to narrow down her location to a square mile but as soon as they were close she could feel the magic that was surrounding the house that she assumed held her.

The magic was strong, her and Alaric were able to approach the door but no matter what they did they couldn't get inside, there was some sort of protective barrier spell.

Enzo was ready to start burning the place down if that's what it took but Bonnie talked him down.

Bonnie: "If she's in there, you're putting her in danger,"

Enzo: "She's in danger because she's in there!"

Alaric: "Guys come on we have to work together, Bonnie is there any kind of spell that will help."

Bonnie: "The magic coming from the house is too strong, I can't overpower it."

Enzo: "How the bloody hell are you useful then."

Alaric: "That's not helping"

Enzo: "None of this is helping." Enzo failed his arms in frustration.

Bonnie: "Wait I might have an idea."

She looks to Enzo, "Can you do that thing where you get inside people's heads?"

Enzo: "It's a speciality of mine."

Bonnie: "I'll take that as a yes, I'm gonna try to project you inside, you won't be able to physically do anything but you'll be able to communicate with her, at the very least she'll know we're out here trying... that we're going to keep working on it until we find a way to free her."

Bonnie took Enzo's hands and started reciting a spell... A few moments later Enzo found himself inside the house. Immediately he started looking around for Victoria.

 _If I was a an evil psycho... scratch that, when I was an evil psycho where would I hide someone?_ Enzo thought.

Enzo looked for a door to lower level... a basement. And went down the stairs. There she was, tied to a chair, he was furious someone had done this to her, she looked so tired and uncomfortable.

Sensing someone was present Vee lifted her head and her whole face light up at the sight of Enzo,

Vee: "You're here, you found me." She smiled.

Enzo: "I am here love but I'm afraid I can't get to you."

Enzo hated see her face fall and hope leave her,

Vee: "What do you mean?"

Enzo: "There is a barrier spell around the house, we can't get in but we're outside and we will find a way. Can you tell us who took you... or why?"

Vee: "It was Jonas and Luka Martin, they're witches... or warlocks I guess. The other member of their family, Greta, is missing with a very dangerous original who they want to lure out of hiding. They need me out of the way to do it." She took a deep breath and looked up at Enzo with sad frightened eyes, "Please get me out of here... I don't want to be here anymore." Tears started to fall down her cheeks gutting Enzo.

Enzo: "I swear to you, I will do whatever it takes to free you!"

Suddenly he was gone, Victoria tired calling out for him but Bonnie wasn't able to project him any longer.

Back outside the house Enzo's consciousness came back to the present.

Alaric: "Well, what'd you find out?"

Enzo: "I found out I have some witches to kill."

Back at the Boarding House, the trio relayed everything to the rest of the group.

Damon: "What the hell is an original?"

Alaric: "Seriously? It's one of the original vampires, first of your kind... strongest and baddest in history. How do you not know this?"

Damon: "No, how do you do know this?"

Stefan: "Does that matter? We just found out witches or warlocks or whatever are trying to lure the most dangerous oldest vampire in existence to Mystic Falls, and the one person who could help us defend each other and the town is gone."

Enzo: "She's not gone, we're going to get her back."

Elena: "How? You guys can't get in."

Bonnie: "Me, if I find Jonas or Luka... I might be able to get them to trust me."

Elena: "No Bonnie that's too dangerous."

Bonnie: "If Vee is right, which she has been about...everything then things are about to get a lot more dangerous for all of us if we don't stop them."

Damon: "Great you find out who the Martin's are Enzo and I will kill them, Vee goes free we avoid tangling with an Original... everyone wins."

Lexi: "Its not that simple."

Damon: "Why the hell not?"

Lexi: "Because if the Martins have some connection to an original that might mean they are under their protection which could mean killing them would send us one vengeful original express anyway."

Damon: "Great, any other ideas?"

Jeremy: "I might have one."

Damon: "how about you go find a video game to play and let the grown ups keep talking."

Jeremy: "So you don't want to know about the Stake Vee put under my bed the night she thought you were going to kill her, you know made out of the one thing that can kill an Original?"

They all stop and look at Jeremy.

Lexi: "Are you saying Vee was able to find white oak?"

Jeremy: "Yeah but its really just a hunk of wood, she didn't know how to whittle it into a stake."

Lexi: "So right now, we have a way to potentially kill an original?"

Stefan: "Why is this such a big deal, wouldn't be the same as killing any other vampire?"

Lexi: "No, they can only be killed with wood from the white oak tree but legend was that as soon as they discovered that they burned the tree down... were would Vee know to find another?"

Enzo: "Perhaps from watching the Vampire Diaries."

Damon: "Don't tell me you're actually starting to believe her."

Enzo: "Doesn't exactly sound like the craziest thing I've ever heard, hell its not even the craziest thing I've heard today."

Damon: "Yeah well color me still skeptic."

Bonnie: "Maybe we can make a trade then, the stake for Victoria. If they want Greta back from an original surely they would be interested in the one thing that no one thought was around anymore, the one thing that would kill them?"

Damon: "So what we're just going to hand over our only weapon against indestructible supper vampires?"

Jeremy: "If we got Vicki back she could show us where more is."

Damon: "And what if that was the last of it."

Enzo: "Then we make do, Jeremy mate... go get the wood, it's time to learn how to whittle."


	18. Chapter 18

**3rd Person POV:**

The gang was able to make 2 stakes out of the white oak. But they still needed to find out who the Martin's where. Bonnie and Enzo parked in front of their house... or at least the place they were keeping Vee and waited, not knowing a better way to introduce themselves.

Bonnie: "So Damon's just fine with you taking his car whenever you want?"

Enzo: "Didn't you hear love? This is my car now, I've repossessed it. I consider it payment for all the years he left be to be tortured."

Bonnie: "And a car makes up for that?"

Enzo: "No, but it's taking something he loves away from him... like he did with Maggie."

Bonnie: "I'm sorry, you lost her before you even got the chance to tell her what she meant to you."

Enzo: "Yes, well... thats not going to happen again."

Bonnie reached over and held Enzo's hand,

Bonnie: "You're right, it won't. We'll get Vee back."

The pair were interrupted when they heard a car pull up. Bonnie was able to sense the magic, it was the Martine. Bonnie and Enzo exited the car and started walking over.

The father and son warlocks were getting groceries out of the car when they saw a vampire and Bennet witch approach them. Jonas went raise his hand most likely to attack Enzo but Bonnie jumped in front of him.

Bonnie: "we're not here to hurt you."

Enzo: "Speak for yourself." Bonnie rolled her eyes and ignored Enzo's unhelpful comment.

Bonnie: "We want to make a trade."

Luka: "You have nothing we want."

Bonnie: "Not even a stake made out of white oak?"

Jonas: "That's impossible."

Enzo: "Afraid its not, mate." Enzo produced the stake from his leather jacket. "See here it is in all its original killing power beauty."

Bonnie: "And all it will cost you is the person you have tied up in your basement."

Jonas: "No, how can we even be sure its real."

Bonnie: "You know its real... you can feel it."

Luka turns to his Dad for a bit of a sidebar,

Luka: "Dad, maybe we should-"

Jonas: "No, if she's free Elijah will have no motive to help us, we won't even be able to get close enough to use the white oak without him."

Enzo: "Who's Elijah?" Enzo asks interrupting their little powwow

Jonas: "I'm sorry about your friend but we will not make the trade."

Enzo: "Well then, I'm sorry about your son but he's about to die." Enzo tried to zoom to attack Lucas but with three witches around he was easily thwarted. And now on the ground grabbing his head in pain.

Bonnie: "Please, you have to know how wrong it is to do this, she hasn't done anything... she's human she means you no harm, just let her go!"

Jonas: "Whether she means us harm or not isn't the point,"

Bonnie: "Then what is the point?"

Jonas: "To draw out the originals."

Bonnie: "And how does holding a teenage girl captive help you do that?"

Luka: "We were warned by witches on the other side, Victoria will tell Elijah about his siblings and then he'll have no reason to help us. This is my sister, and we will do whatever we have to, to get her back."

Enzo: "Well that is my friend, and I will do same for her." Enzo says as he pulls out his phone and finishes dialing 911

"Hello, yes I have an emergency I just saw two men dragging a young woman inside their house on maple street please come quick."

Jonas: "I suppose you think that's clever."

Bonnie: "I thought I was,"

Luka: "You would risk exposing our kind-"

Bonnie: "Let her go and run, he hasn't given your description... but I will when the police get here."

Jonas: "Come on son, we need to go."

Luka looks furiously at Bonnie but follows his dad inside

The pair emerge not long after throwing bags in the car and dragging a limp Victoria to the front lawn. They peel out in their car but stop in front of Enzo and Bonnie who have run to Vee.

Luka: "This isn't over."

 **Matt POV:**

These past few weeks have been hell. I had always loved my sister but this past year Vicki had been someone I could lean on for a change, and with her gone I'm struggling. Everyone thinks her going missing is no big deal, mom thinks its just for attention, Caroline thinks she's just a druggie waste of space, the whole town doesn't even seem to notice her absence. But I feel it every day. And it sucks.

I was so proud when she turned things around last year, I always hoped she would for herself but it didn't occur to me how much it would mean to me. For once I didn't have to be the man of the house, with Vicki stepping up and being the big sister I always wanted her to be I finally got to be a stupid teenager, the younger carefree brother, not someone constantly stressed trying to keep a roof over our heads.

Ever since Dad left when we were little people have always been looking at me, as if it was normal for a kid to be responsible for his mom and big sister. I always loved them and I did what my Dad wouldn't... or couldn't I took that responsibility but since Vicki turned over a new leaf it was the first time I really felt loved... and cared for. And now that feeling is gone and I miss it, I miss her. And I'm not going to get over it or forget about her because it would makes other people's lives more convenient.

I would go every day to Sherif Forbes to ask for an update, I would never stop being in everyones face reminding them that they weren't doing their jobs. Life didn't just get to go on without her, like everything was fine. I wouldn't let it. And if that cost me a relationship, fine, I don't care. I just want my sister back.

*Brinnnng*Brringgg*Brrinnng*

"Matty can you get that?" I hear mom shout from the bathroom.

I get up and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Matt, It's Sherif Forbes. We found your sister."_ I was almost frozen in shock, was this real?

 _"Matt, you there?"_

"How... where? Is she okay?" I say not knowing what to ask first.

 _"She's being transferred to the hospital. I'm sorry Matt, you were right. She didn't run away, she was being held captive. Just come to the hospital and I'll fill you and your mom in."_

Captive? Someone had taken her? I felt sick but full of hope and excitement at the same time... it was a weird combo.

I run to the bathroom and start banging on the door,

"Mom! Mom! They found her, they found Vicki! We have to go to the hospital!"

I was only giving her 5 minutes and then I was leaving without her, I needed to see for myself that she was okay, that I had my sister back.


	19. Chapter 19

**3rd Person POV:**

Kelly: "Liz! where is she? What happened?"

Liz: "The doctors are looking her over now, there was a 911 call about a woman dragged into a house by two men."

Kelly: "Oh God, my baby."

Liz: "We don't know anything yet."

Matt: "We know they had time to do god knows what to her for over 3 weeks because you didn't feel like doing your job."

Kelly: "Matthew!"

Liz: "No, its alright, I'm sorry I didn't believe you... it's just someone with Vicki's history..."

Matt: "And what if it was Caroline, huh? What if she went missing but no one cared because well she's just a dramatic teenager who constantly fight with her mom, she's probably just doing it for attention... no need to check to make sure she's not tied in a a basement somewhere!" Matt walks off not trusting himself to be around Liz or his mom right now, he just wants to see his sister is alright.

Kelly: "I'm sorry, I think some of that was meant for me."

Liz nods politely but can't help but feel guilty over what Matt said, he's right... if it was Caroline she would have done everything to figure out what happened to her one way or another but because it was Vicki part of her gave up even before she started investigating. If something horrible happened to her, she would be partially responsible.

 **Victoria POV:**

I hear steady beeping and slowly open my eyes. The light is so bright, it hurts my eyes but once I see where I am I am so relieved. I never thought I'd be so happy to be in a hospital.

"Vicki?"

I turn to who called my name and I see Matt.

Vee: "Matty."

He looks like he wants to cry.

Vee: "Matty? Hey what's wrong?"

Matt: "Whats wrong? You were kidnapped, your in the hospital. I didn't protect you."

Vee: "Come here."

He comes over and hugs me before he starts weeping, my heart is breaking for him.

Vee: "Its alright, I'm okay, everything is going to be okay."

The doctor comes in and Matt turns away trying to hide the fact he's been crying.

Dr: "Well, you're very lucky it seems you have some scrapes and bruises... some deeper lacerations around where your hands were tied and a little dehydration but nothing too serious."

Vee: "Yeah, all the lucky girls are all kept in basements with their arms tied behind their backs for weeks."

Dr: "Sorry, I'll leave you to get some rest, you should be fine to go home tomorrow tho."

Matt: "You, sure your okay, Mom's here do you want me to get her?"

Vee: "How would she help?"

Matt: "Yeah, your probably right, uhh what about food, I could run out get you something more substantial to eat then jello."

Vee: "Oh my god, I would kill for a burger and fries form the Grill." Matt chuckles,

Matt: "Alright I'm on it." He leaves my room only to come back a second later and wraps me in another big hug.

Matt: "Happy your home."

Vee: "Me too," I say hugging him back. I may not be _home_ home, but this is definitely an upgrade... I wonder how I got free?

He leaves again and My mom and Sherif Forbes come in next.

Kelly: "Oh baby, I'm so happy your home." I roll my eyes not buying Kelly's act for a second.

Liz: "Vicki, I want to let you get some rest we can do a more in depth interview tomorrow but is there anything you can tell me tonight that will help us track down who took you?"

Vee: "Lucas and Jonas Martin."

Liz looks surprised.

Liz: "They told you their names?"

Vee: "Yup, guess they didn't plan on letting me go free to tell anyone... how did I get free."

Liz: "someone called 911 when they saw them moving you into the house."

Vee: "But I've been in that house for weeks... they didn't move me earlier today..."

Liz: "Well the important thing is that your okay, I'll check back in on you tomorrow."

Liz leaves and its just me and Kelly awkwardly staring at the end of my bed like its the most interesting thing we've ever seen.

Kelly: "So where'd your brother go?"

Vee: "Out to get me a burger."

She nods,

Kelly: "Sounds good, look baby... I know you may not believe it but I really am glad your back."

Vee: "Maybe you are but something tells me the weeks I was missing you weren't a wreck with worry either."

Kelly: "Well we all just thought that, you know..."

Vee: "Yeah, I know, that trying to find me was a waste of resources because if I wasn't a runaway I was probably already dead anyway. You know I've been clean for over a year, I got my GED, I showed up to every shift I had, I found a way to legally bring in more income so Matt could be a teenager again. And still I was just something disposable to this town."

Kelly: "baby-"

Vee: "No, don't please can you just go."

Kelly: "Of course, you need your rest I understand, I'll be back tomorrow."

Once Kelly leaves I hear a whistle

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think... Vandy?"

I know who it is without having to look,

"Damon."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay so it hasn't exactly been a year, Vee arrived in September 2009 and it's now almost June 2010, but it's easier to say conversationally than 9 months.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Damon: "You look worried _Vee_ , afraid I'm here to kill you for helping lock me away?"

Vee: "It had definitely crossed my mind."

Damon: "Yeah well kicking someone when there down isn't really my thing."

Vee: "Since when?"

Damon: "Can't you tell, this is me covered in humanity, sexy, no?"

Vee: "You flipped your switch back on, why?"

Damon: "Who's to say."

Vee: "You, thats why I asked."

Damon: "So, you have some serious explaining to do missy, and don't think you can order me out of here like your mom, oh sorry I mean your TV mom."

Vee: "So you got the letters."

Damon: "Every last one, very informative."

Vee: "Does anyone else know?"

Damon: "You mean does sweet innocent Matt know your not really his sister? Relax your secret is safe... for him."

Vee: "What does that mean?"

Damon: "Well it means me Lexi, Enzo, Lee, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Alaric are all on the same page when it comes to you.. or should I say same channel? So how does one travel into a TV universe because I would love to stop by Baywatch."

Vee: "Wasn't that canceled a long time ago."

Damon: "Oh I'm sorry I don't know the rules to inter universe traveling."

Vee: "So are we... okay?"

Damon: "Well I have no immediate plans to kill you if thats what your asking."

Vee: "Thats a relief."

Damon: "So, tell me was I as hot on TV as I am in real life... or am I even hotter?"

Vee couldn't help but smile,

Vee: "Real life you is hotter, here I can smell you... and you smell damn fine."

Damon: "This is why I like you, most girls would be too prideful to admit to lusting after me but you just put it all out there... speaking of putting it out there, should I lock the door make your fantasies finally come true?" He asks as he starts to unbutton his pants. Vee laughs and chucks a pillow at him.

Vee: "Matt will be here soon with my burger, so no, button up!"

Damon: "Kill joy, so what kind of name is Vandy anyway?"

Vee: "Its short for Lavander."

Damon: "What? Really, were your parents hippies?"

Vee: "No, my mom had really bad morning sickness when she was pregnant with me, the only thing that helped her was Lavender. Did you share my real name with anyone else?"

Damon: "Nope, that one I kept to me, myself, and I."

Matt walks in with Vee's take away,

Matt: "Oh, sorry I didn't know you had visitors."

Vee: "Its okay Damon was just saying he had to go anyway."

Damon: "I was? I mean... I was. Great seeing you Donovan, _Vee_ to be continued."

Damon leaves and Matt starts unpacking the food.

Matt: "What was that about?"

Vee: "pretty sure he has the hots for me." Vee can almost hear Damon's bark laugh from down the hall as he certainly overheard her.

The next day Vee gives a full report, minus the supernatural to Sherif Forbes and finally is allowed to go home.

Everyone stops by to visit her, Jeremy is first tho waiting for her when they pulled up.

Jeremy: "So... is it true?"

Vee: "Jeremy... I-"

Jeremy: "Just tell me, yes or no."

Vee: "Yes, its true."

Jeremy: "Do you know what happened to the real Vicki?"

Vee: "In the Tv show she died."

Jeremy: "When was she supposed to die?"

Vee: "Halloween last year... look, I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I'm not. I didn't ask for this and all I've done since coming here was to try and keep everyone safe, more then the real Vicki would have done. I miss my home and my family but this is my reality now so I am making the best of it and I am not going to grovel to you or anyone over what I've had to do to survive here. I didn't erase her from existence, I still steal her name or face, I was dropped into all this and I learned quickly how to swim. And I won't make any apologies for that. I just... ask, before you out me to Matt, to think about who you would be hurting, he doesn't deserve that... this way he still has his sister... or at least thinks he does."

Jeremy: "Except that your not his sister, we don't even know your real name?!"

Vee spins around and pins Jeremy to the wall, surprising the both of them.

Vee: "I love him like he was my brother, and if you think about hurting him just know I can mess with your life in ways you can't imagine." She threatens him.

Jeremy: "How do I know you haven't already?"

Vee: "Because I've barely been in your life at all since last year when you asked for space."

Jeremy: "This isn't right, he deserves to know."

Vee: "No, what he deserves is a mother and sister who love and care for him, right now he was one of those, you want to take that away?"

Jeremy remains silent and Vee finally lays down exhausted.

Jeremy stands there a few more seconds judging her from across the room but eventually leaves.

Next to visit later in the day is Enzo.

Vee is sleeping in her bed taking a well earned nap when she rolls over to a warm hard body, she snuggles in and throws her leg over before realizing she's not dreaming, she opens her eyes to sight of an amused Enzo.

Enzo: "Hello love, dream of me?"

Vee smiles warmly at him.

Vee: "You kept your promise."

Enzo: "Told you, I'm not one to leave a friend behind."

Vee: "How did you rescue me?"

Enzo: "Oh it was an ingenious plan, with lots of different plots, and disguises, and of course explosives... have to have explosives-"

Vee: "You just called the cops, didn't you?"

Enzo: "Yes, I just called the cops. But hey, sometimes there is brilliance in simplicity."

Vee: "My hero..." Vee says pretending to swoon.

Enzo: "hmm, and don't you forget it!"

The pair hang out a bit longer but soon Enzo leave to allow her to rest.

Vee's next visitor is Stefan.

He knock politely and she opens the door allowing him to come in.

Vee: "Hey,"

Stefan: "Sorry I didn't stop by earlier, I didn't want to overwhelm you.. I figured you'd be tired, want to rest and recuperate before having a bunch of visitors."

Vee looks at Stefan genuinely appreciating he thought about her and she walks up to him and throws her arms around him in a hug.

Vee: "Thank you."

Stefan: "I didn't do much, it was all Enzo and Bonnie... and Damon a little I guess."

Vee: "How did Damon help?"

Stefan: "We couldn't do a locator spell because nothing here was owned or connected to you long enough, and Matt couldn't help because..."

Vee: "We're not really related."

Stefan: "The letters you wrote to Damon, they were honest and heartfelt, Bonnie was able to use the ink from them to do the spell."

Vee: "So Bonnie read everyth-"

Stefan: "No, no, she just collected them from Damon and then soaked them in water to let the ink run none of us read them."

Vee relaxes slightly after hearing that.

Vee: "Umm I hate to ask but I need a favor."

Stefan: "Of course, anything,"

Vee: "Jeremy was by earlier and I don't think he's handling the whole Vicki/Victoria thing all that well, I'm worried he might say the wrong thing to the wrong person and bring about a lot of trouble for everyone, I would mention it to Damon or Enzo but their methods might be..."

Stefan: "Lacking finesse? Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him."

Vee: "Thanks Stefan."

Stefan: "Your welcome."

Vee had a long day despite spending most of it in bed, she was exhausted and looking forward to a peaceful night's sleep. She had finished brushing her teeth and washing her face in the bathroom and was ready for bed when she opened her bedroom door.

"Hello, I think you and I need to have a conversation."


	21. Chapter 21

**Victoria POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing... it didn't make any sense,

Vee: "How? I mean your dead aren't you?"

?: "For centuries now."

Vee: "I don't understand"

?: "It's not for you to understand."

Vee: "Why are you here, Esther?"

Esther: "Because it seems I underestimated you. As you know from watching what you perceived to be a television series, several worlds were destroyed, first the other side... then hell. It was too much and things needed to be reordered. I along with the most powerful witches that had ever been in existence campaigned for a long time and finally we were granted permission for a sort of reset. But simply turning the clock back wouldn't do much... if all the players were the same, so would the outcome remain. So we selected you, you would be the variable that would give the universe how it was supposed to be ordered another chance."

Vee: "Why me? What do you mean what I perceived to be a television series?"

Esther: "Sorry but there is only so much I'm allowed to explain to you."

Vee: "Then why are you here?"

Esther: "As soon as I am raised from my coffin my memories that this has all happened before will be gone, and I'll be blind to what missteps I am sure to make."

Vee: "And that's my problem how?"

Esther: "Because at the rate your going my coffin might never be opened at all! It took a lot to convince the Martin's to abduct you, I thought that would set things in motion enough if you were sidelined until Elijah and Niklaus arrived but I underestimated how much you would come to mean to the people here in such a short amount of time."

Vee: "So what? You've come here to ask me to be less delightful?"

Esther: "Ugh will you shut up you rude child!"

Vee: "Hey you busted into my room uninvited, might want to check yourself before calling someone else rude."

Esther: "If you don't keep what you know to yourself, at least for a little while, I might never get my second chance. So you are going to keep your nose out of original business until I am raised again."

Vee: "I guess this is the part where you tell me what will happen if I don't?"

Esther: "I will keep using the ancestors on the other side to whisper in who's ever ear is available until someone succeeds in taking you out!"

Vee: "But without me it'll all end the same anyway, isn't that exactly what you don't want?"

Esther: "You're right, which is why I am here... to negotiate."

Vee: "You want to negotiate... for my silence?"

Esther: "Yes, so what is it you want... must be something."

Vee: "Even if you gave me whatever my heart desired, I wouldn't be able to sit back and watch people get hurt..."

Esther: "Oh please a year ago these were all fictional characters to you, what do you care if they get hurt?"

Vee: "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

Esther: "Oh, you think your better than me? That your innocent heart makes you superior? You are nothing but a foolish girl if you decide to die and curse the universe simply because you refuse to bend your ridiculous morals."

Vee: "You know what there is something I want. and it is not negotiable... if you don't come through or use however I word it to weasel out on a technicality... I will absolutely die and curse the whatever world/reality this is to doom."

Esther: "What is it you want?" She asked tensely not liking that I had the leverage.

Vee: "I want to know what happened in the world I came from, I want to see if my family is okay, you give me that... and I'll let a variation play out at least until your risen again."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

Esther: "Fine, but I still won't be able to explain about this reality or how you saw it played out on TV from where you are from."

Vee: "Okay,"

Esther: "Close your eyes." I so did not trust this bitch but I did what she asked. I closed my eyes.

I could hear her step closer and then felt her... as much as you could feel a non corporeal spirt from who knows where anyway...

Suddenly I could see from behind my eyes, the world I had left behind. I saw my brother hard at work and cracking jokes, I saw my Mom moving about the house with our annoying Beagle following her everywhere, I saw my Dad in traffic, he hit the button on the steering wheel and asked the car to "Call Vandy" OMG did I still exist over there?

Suddenly I was somewhere else, it was my apartment I could hear the phone ringing, but the girl who answered it didn't sound like me... Oh MY GOD. Vicki?

"Hey, Daddy!" _Daddy? Really?_

"Yeah school's good, job's going well."

 _"I am so proud of you honey." He's proud of her?_

Suddenly I was pulled away from everything and I was back standing before Esther.

Vee: "So what she just took my place?"

Esther gave me a look like _are you kidding me_

Vee: "Fine, I guess I'm not the one to make that argument."

Esther: "Your family is fine, Vicki is fine... having a caring mother and an involved father, not to mention money, gave her the support she needed to turn things around, she went to rehab... well was forced once your parents noticed her acting so strangely. But the tough love paid off and she came to really love and care for your family as her own."

Vee: "Wow... I guess, I guess thats good."

Esther: "Still stings being replaced, tho doesn't it?"

I gave her an angry look and had to bite my tongue from calling her a bitch.

Esther: "Now I expect you to hold up your side of the bargain, or else the next time you see me won't be so pleasant."

and _Poof_ the wicked witch was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Vee POV:**

Was I really going to do this? I mean I did agree to the deal... what can I say after being kidnapped, I really wanted to see my mom. And I did... I got to see her and my dad, my brother... Vicki. It was brief and I couldn't talk to them or hug them but it was what I asked for.

I knew I wouldn't be able to let people die if I let happen what I agreed to let happen, especially not Jenna she didn't deserve that, maybe Jules deserved it a little bit but I didn't like being responsible for people's death no matter how much I didn't like them, I would have to figure out a balance... a way to keep my word but also still be able to look at myself in the mirror once this was all done.

There was a knock on my door.

Matt: "Hey, you should come out here, your gonna want to see this."

Great, now what?

I got up and went into the living room...

Kelly: "Vicki, honey... I know I haven't always been the best mom, but I wanted to try and show you that I really do love you."

Vee: "Oooh kay,"

Kelly moved and behind her was a dog.

Vee: "You got me a dog?"

Kelly: "Yes! I know you always wanted one, and I always said no, they were too expensive and too much work, but I know you can handle it and more importantly you deserve it, so here you go honey."

The dog barked and got my attention I knelt down... I knew I was being bought off, Kelly wasn't exactly subtle. But honestly, he was super cute, and I don't know it might be nice to have one uncomplicated relationship in this world, even if it is with a dog. So I decided to go with it.

I stood up and gave Kelly a hug, I figured also if Vicki could be good to my parents I should try more with hers.

Vee: "Thanks mom." I could tell that affected Kelly and she hugged me tighter, looking behind her I saw Matt's face... he was happy, this was good. Maybe the four of us could be a family.

Matt: "so, what are we gonna name her?"

I was tempted to suggest Esther but that would have been an insult to the dog.

Vee: "hmm, what about Honey? She did bark after mom said it plus she's kind of a similar color."

Kelly: "Well, Honey it is."

The dog barked again and seemed to agree with us causing us all to laugh.

Later that day I decided to stop by and see Jeremy, I felt a little guilty I basically attacked and threatened him the other day.

He answered the door, not looking very pleased to see me.

Jeremy: "Here to mess with my life in ways I can't imagine? Is that a dog?"

Vee: "I found out what happened to Vicki, and I'll tell you but you have to swear to NEVER tell Matt about me. And yes, this is Honey she's a gift from Kelly."

Jeremy: "Lucky you, What makes you think I would trust anything you had to say?"

Vee: "Fine I'll go," I don't even make it past the last step off the porch before he stops me,

Jeremy: "Wait! Fine I promise just tell me what happened to her."

Vee: "Come on let's go for a walk."

The two of us walked a bit in uncomfortable silence before I decided just to get to it.

Vee: "So someone came to see me last night, a old... dead, very powerful witch."

Jeremy: "Great so you see dead people now, this is sounding very believable."

Vee: "Oh if you only knew the irony of what you just said. Anyway she allowed me to see what had become of my family, the family I have to go everyday knowing I very likely will never see again. Vicki was there, I didn't expect her to be there but she's me in my world as I am her in hers. She's doing well school, job, loving mother and father, and a brand new brother. She's happy and safe, its the truth... I promise."

he studied me for a moment,

Jeremy: "I believe you."

Vee: "You do? Why?"

Jeremy: "Because you look miserable... your feeling forgotten and replaced right now... it's hard to fake that. So yes I won't tell Matt, congratulations."

He walked off leaving Honey and me to finish our walk alone.

I knelt down and spoke to her,

Vee: "You would notice if I went missing... right?"

She looked at me adoringly but utterly clueless. I rubbed her head and gave her a kiss.

When we got home Damon was outside my door.

Damon: "Do you have any idea how insulting it is that I have STILL not gotten an invite inside your house."

I smiled happy to see him, he frowned though picking up and my underlying sadness.

Damon: "What's wrong?" He said tilting his head slightly... kinda like when he asked Elena 'why not' at the motel before their epic kiss.

I tried to tell him but I just started crying, suddenly I was in his arms and he was stroking my hair comfortingly.

Damon: "Come on, Vanilla, let's go do something fun."

I rolled my eyes,

Vee: "It's Lavander."

Damon: "Whatever, you coming or not... you can even bring the cinnamon stick."

Vee: "Honey," I told him correcting him on the dog's name.

He spun around,

Damon: "Yes, sugar bun?"

I shook my head

Vee: "Forget it, lets go."

He ended up taking me to a spa in Richmond, he compelled the place to ourselves and even made sure Honey was pampered.

We were relaxing in a mud bath sipping champagne well I was, Damon had a bloodier cocktail.

Vee: "Uggh my god, i so needed this, thank you Damon."

Damon: "Well not everyone can rely on eternal youth as a skin care regimen, you need to start treating that delicious body of yours like a temple."

Vee: "You think I have a delicious body?"

Damon: "Well I wouldn't mind finding out first hand..."

Vee: "You've already tasted my blood."

Damon: "Who said I was talking about your blood." He said dancing his eyebrows suggestively, thankfully the mud mask... well masked my now bright red face.

Vee: "Does mud turn you on, Damon?"

Damon: "With you naked in it, absolutely it does."

Vee: "Careful, wouldn't want to be a tease now would you?"

Damon: "Who's to say I wouldn't take you right here, right now?"

Vee: "I seem to remember throwing myself at you once and you slamming on the brakes,"

Damon: "Please, that doesn't count you were still playing me back then plus my switch was off, this is a whole new ballgame."

Vee: "And your sure your prepared to play with me?"

Damon: "Well, I didn't bring a condom if that's what your asking..."

Vee: "Damon-"

Damon: "Come on Vee, do one fun thing just for you, act reckless and irresponsible, all you've done since getting here is take care of everyone else, worry about everyone else's problems or possible problems, when's the last time you acted like a teenager and had a little fun?"

It was tempting, oh god it was so tempting... this could complicate everything, but the look he was giving me, it was sexy... daring... challenging, I threw all reason and caution to the wind and just went for it.

I stood up giving him a complete view of my naked muddy body and stepped out of the tub, I started walking over to the showers and then turned to him,

Vee: "Well... are you coming or what?"

He smirked and zoomed out of his own mud bath and stalked towards me, suddenly I could feel every cell in my body humming in anticipation.

we ended up in the showers as the mud slowly fell away from us we started to attack each other, I hooked my leg over his hip and he slammed me against the wall devouring my lips in a heated passionate kiss. I arched my back pressing my breasts into his chiseled chest and he broke away bending down to give them proper attention.

Oh god, it felt so good.

I never wanted him to stop but now other parts of my body were screaming for attention, I yank his hair indicating I wanted him to come up, as soon as he did I leaped into his arm and wrapped both legs around his waist. he spun me around rested some of my weight against the opposite wall. As I rocked into him desperately searching for some friction between my legs he yanked my hair to the side and started attacking my neck...

fuuuck me, omg how was kissing one spot awakening parts of me I didn't even know existed?

Next thing I knew I was on my back on the shower floor with Damon hovering over me, I still couldn't believe this was happening.

God, I loved how his eyes twinkle... and it was surreal they were doing that for me!

I smiled up at him, knowing no matter what happens as a result of this I would never regret my decision.


	23. Chapter 23

**Vee POV:**

So I just had sex with Damon Salvatore, let's just say he does not disappoint.

I feel a shiver run through me just thinking about it again.

Before Damon, I had only been with 2 people, both perfectly fine and competent sexually but nothing that approached the mind bending experience of Damon Salvatore.

If I thought just once was gong to curb my appetite for him I was sorely... deliciously sorely mistaken.

We agreed to not broadcast our activities, we weren't ashamed but we just didn't want everyone in our business.

The dirty secret sex was the perfect distraction from my Esther problems.

I wasn't thinking about timelines, or alternate realities, upcoming story plots, the only thing on my mind was getting Damon Salvatore between my legs and keeping him there.

 **About a week Later...**

 **Boarding House**

 **Stefan POV:**

I know they thought they were being sneaky, but I have supernatural hearing I knew what was going, I don't think anyone else had caught on but it would't be too long before it was out in the open. I know Damon has improved somewhat but I still didn't like him getting too close to Vee, I didn't trust my brother with anything let alone a good friend of mine. I was scared he was going to hurt her in one way or another.

Tonight was there was a masquerade dance I was taking Elena to at the Lockwood Mansion. It had been awhile since we had gotten dressed up and went out so I was looking forward the giving my girl a great night.

 **Donovan Residence.**

 **Vee POV:**

I was having fun with Honey, we had destroyed the bathroom when I tried to give her a bath, I was completely soaked. Matt opened the door and shook his head at us but smiled,

Matt: "Hey you going to the ball thing tonight at Tyler's?"

Vee: "Uhh, I wasn't planning on it why?"

Matt: "Kinda think it's time me and him bury the hatchet... wouldn't mind some backup."

Aw he's so nervous to make up with bro-friend, I can't help teasing him,

Vee: "Are you asking your sister on a date?"

Matt: "You know what forget it..."

Vee: "Matt wait! its fine, I'll go."

Matt: "Yeah?"

Vee: "Sure, it could be fun."

I got out my phone and called Damon-

 _Vee: "Hey, any plans tonight?"_

 _Damon: "Why having fantasies about me in a suit and mask?"_

 _Vee: "Oh absolutely, meet me there... steal me away into a dark corner halfway through?"_

 _Damon: "Sounds fun."_

 **Later that night-**

Matt and I arrived and started walking towards Stefan and Elena to say hello, but as we got closer I realized... that's not Elena...

She was wearing the exact same thing Katherine had in the season 2 episode. Fuck! what do I do? Nothing right? that's what I promised. I looked to Stefan to see if he was aware, but I saw nothing suspicious in his eyes... he has no idea that's not Elena.

Where is she? I had no idea what to do, I mean it wasn't going to play out like the episode had, for starters we weren't in possession of the moonstone. The Moonstone! Maybe she just wants to sneak into Richard's office and get it. I look around to see if Mason is here as well, I don't see him yet, but I'm definitely keeping my eye out.

Matt was suddenly speaking and I was pulled out of my swirling thoughts,

Matt: "There's Tyler... what should I say?"

Vee: "Uhh... maybe something like- I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for banging my mom... but give me a shot at yours and we'll call it even?"

He gave me an exasperated look,

Vee: "What? Sorry bro but I don't exactly have any sage wisdom to impart on this one... you're gonna have to wing it."

Matt: "Thank you, very helpful" He said sarcastically before walking off.

I finished going up to Stefan and "Elena," didn't want to change course suddenly and arouse suspicion.

Stefan: "Hey, everything alright... you seem kind of spooked."

Damit... they can hear my heart beat, come on think!

Vee: "Yeah, everything's fine I'm just not used to these types of events and... I..I know its silly but Elena and I are wearing similar dresses and of course she looks flawless in hers... me I feel like I was barely able to stuff myself into this."

There, Katherine is disarmed... just took a little bit of flattery.

Katherine: "Well not everyone can have my girlish figure, come on Stefan... let's go dance."

Stefan seemed a bit surprised by her comment but let it slide allowing himself to be dragged off to the dance floor by her.

 **Elsewhere...**

Tyler leads Matt into his father's office so they can talk in private.

Tyler: "Hey man, I'm happy you came... I wasn't sure you'd show."

Matt: "Yeah... look I know this is uncomfortable, but I don't want to just keep avoiding it."

Tyler: "Matt... I... Honestly, please believe me that I am so so sorry. I was drunk and angry and upset and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Matt: "Look I know what a mess my mom can be, so I know this isn't all on you but come on... my sister was on thing but my mom!"

Tyler: "I know I broke every bro code there is... I have no defense, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore."

Matt: "We've been best friends our whole lives, I don't want to throw that away... I just don't know how we get past this."

Tyler looks around... he grabs a bottle from his dad's stock,

Tyler: "I say we get so drunk we both black out and completely forget I hooked up with your mom."

Matt: "I'm in."

 **Back outside...**

 **Vee POV:**

I was drinking champagne when I felt a pair of strong arms pull me back... Damon. I tell it was him instantly and I just melted into him. He hid us in the shadows and started kissing up and down my neck. He brings his mouth to one of my ears and starts nibbling and tugging on the lobe,

Damon: "When were you going to tell me Katherine is here?"

He whispers to me causing my whole body to suddenly go stiff.

Vee: "Ww what?"

Damon: "Please, one look and I knew that wasn't Elena, can't see how Stefan hasn't caught on yet."

I turn around to face him.

Vee: "Truth?"

Damon: "Oh I didn't realize I just had to specify before every conversation with you."

I sigh feeling guilty,

Vee: "After I was kidnapped, I made a deal with someone you don't cross."

Damon narrows his eyes at me.

Damon: "What was this deal?"

Vee: "That I would stop interfering and let things play out..."

Damon: "Which means not letting Stefan in on the fact he's dancing with the devil?"

I nod and look down.

Damon: "What did you get out of this deal?"

Vee: "I got to know what happened to my old life... if my family was okay."

Damon: "I guess I can understand that, so were you ever going to let the rest of us know we're on our own now?"

Vee: "No, and you can't either Damon, please."

Damon: "So your really fine standing back and watching us all make decisions that could spell our own doom?"

Vee: "If someone is at risk of dying then yes I would find a way to step in but you all need to re learn how to live without me constantly saving or steering your lives. You and Stefan are over 100 years old... it's time to grow up."

Damon: "Damn, you look so sexy when your scolding me... think maybe I could talk you into role play?"

Vee: "Damon"

Damon: "Yes, thats it... only more angry."

Vee: "Seriously?!"

Damon: "What, your the one who want to play hooky on life, I'm only trying to help."

Vee: "What are you going to do about Katherine?"

Damon: "I don't know stake her... rip her heart out, something poetic... nothing for you to concern yourself with. Not anymore."

Vee: "Just be careful, please."

Damon: "Careful... I'm starting to think you actually care."

Vee: "Of course I care, Damon."

Damon: "I know its your one big flaw."

 **Stefan POV:**

All night I had been noticing little things that just seemed off about Elena, the way she would stand with her hip jutted out... what she said to Vee, my gut was telling me something was wrong.

I was looking around for her having lost track of her, she was just getting us drinks but that was 10 minutes ago, she should have been back by now.

I wondered inside, thinking maybe she had to use the restroom. She wasn't there but I started walking around checking every corner for her.

I noticed the mayor's office door ajar.

I peaked in and saw Tyler and Matt both passed out and when I looked towards the desk there was Elena... holding a rock?

Stefan: "What are you doing?"

Suddenly Damon was behind me,

Damon: "Yeah, Kitty Kat, what are you doing?"

I wouldn't have believed it but I saw her eyes widen in panic.

 _Oh My God._

It was Katherine, she was back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Katherine POV:**

Damon has outed me to Stefan, he looks at me shocked and betrayed-

Fuck, how do I explain this? I look over to wolf jr. and the quarterback passed out on the other side of the room

"Perhaps this isn't the best place to discuss this?" I say nodding over to the boys trying to buy myself some time.

Stefan looks to Damon to see what he thinks, ugh I thought I had successfully pitted those two against each other... how have they slipped back into acting like brothers so easily?

Damon: "Fine, to be continued at the Boarding House, but your leaving now with Stefan and he's not to leave your side."

Kat: "ohh Just how I like it,"

Damon rolls his eyes, no doubt still sore about still being 2nd to his brother.

As we leave I am able to spot Lucy and communicate enough through a look that she knows to go to plan B. One thing I've learned over the years ALWAYS have a plan B... and C,D,E etc.

Lucy owed me and helping me get the moonstone was what I demanded from her in order for us to be square. She moved around the party to sense out where it was, while I got to spend some time with the one who got away. The moonstone was extremely powerful and gave off a strong energy so it wasn't too hard for her to locate but my puppy had to go and get curious and now things are going to have to get a lot more messy... when will people learn it's easier just to give me what I want?

They bring it all on themselves really.

 **Vee POV:**

I got a text from Damon telling me the "Kat" was out of the bag and Stefan now knew. They were all headed back to the boarding house to question her and he wanted me to meet them there to help but I had to tell him no.

I'm just thankful he didn't ask me in person, those sinfully sexy eyes of his might have convinced me to go back on my promise to Esther.

Instead I found Matt and Tyler and saw to getting them squared away. While I was in the Mayor's office I couldn't help myself and had to at least take a peek but the box was empty... I guess Katherine succeeded in getting the moonstone. I was still left to wonder what the hell had been done to Elena tho.

 **Boarding House 3rd Person POV:**

Katherine was sauntering around like she owned the place,

"So what did we need all this privacy to talk about... or maybe it wasn't talking the two of you had in mind? I'll admit it was always a fantasy of mine to have you both at the same time."

Stefan: "that not going to happen."

Katherine: "No? What about you Damon, heard you carried quite the torch for me all these years... very flattering."

Damon: "Well if there's one person on this earth who doesn't need any more flattery its you so consider me officially over it."

Katherine: "Then consider me officially hurt."

Damon: "You hurt, I doubt it, it would require you to have some actual feelings."

Katherine: "Oh trust me I feel plenty just nothing for you."

Katherine told him cruelly managing to finally crack Damon's tough exterior.

Stefan stepped in to take the attention off his brother, "Where's Elena, why are you here?"

Katherine: "You sure you care to know? Didn't seem to be missing her all that much tonight."

Stefan: "Because I thought you were her I didn't realize she was gone or in trouble now tell me what you've done to her!"

Katherine: "Hmm you say that but Damon was able to tell right away it wasn't me. See I think deep down you did know and instead of missing my sad little copy you were getting a thrill being with the original again." Katherine taunted,

Damon: "Funny you mention originals, have something to tell us about that Kitty Kat?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't know what your talking about."

Damon: "Really the names Elijah or Klaus don't mean anything to you?"

Katherine: "I see someone finally bothered to teach you about your vampire history, well done."

Damon: "Well I've had a little time to hit the books recently."

Kathering: "How disappointing, I don't remember you being quite this dull."

Damon: "Well how about you tell Stefan what he wants to know and then I can go about convincing you how much fun I can still be?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Elena is fine she's currently asleep at a little B&B not far from here, as long as I am able to leave with that I came for she will be returned unharmed."

Stefan: "and what is that you came for?"

Damon: "Yeah is this about the rock in the mayor's office? what's so special about it?"

Katherine: "Thats nothing for you to worry your pretty little heads over."

Stefan: "If its going to lead to Orginals coming here and endangering everyone we can't let you leave with it."

Katherine: "And how exactly do you plan on stoping me? Face it I'm stronger than both of you combined, you don't stand a chance against me or an original so best to stay out of it, stick to playing a high schooler... its about all your really qualified to handle. Now I'm afraid it time I said tootaloo,"

Katherine started to walk away but Stefan stopped her, "How can I trust you'll let Elena go?"

Katherine: "There used to be a time you trusted me more than anyone."

Stefan: "That was a very long time ago."

**Knock**Knock**Knock**

Lucy was at the door with Elena and Katherine moved around Stefan,

"Don't look so sorry to see me go, I'm sure I'll be seeing you boys around real soon."


End file.
